Símbolos
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: Mi primera tabla para la comunidad 30vicios. Viñetas H/G sobre la Tabla Simbólica. Bonustrack. Lo importante para Harry y Ginny es compartir los días de felicidad idílica, las tardes de amor, risas y complicidad. Lo demás es accesorio.R
1. 11: Dèja Vu

Notas Iniciales: ¡Wiii! ¡Mi primera viñeta de mi primera tabla! Estoy muy emocionada. No sean muy duros conmigo, traten de no desanimarme. Espero que les guste.

Tabla Simbólica (H/G)

Símbolo 11: Dèja vu

- Harry, ¿puedes venir un momento?

Harry la miró extrañado. Ni un beso de feliz cumpleaños, ¡ni siquiera de buenos días! Ni un saludo, ni una mirada cómplice. NADA. Como si ella no pudiera demostrarle afecto delante de sus hermanos. Como si ellos no supieran lo que había entre él y Ginny. Se estremeció. ¿Habría sufrido su novia, por algún extraño motivo, una regresión? Porque la situación era escalofriantemente similar a la que se había dado en su cumpleaños número diecisiete.

La siguió hasta su cuarto. Nada había cambiado. Lo único novedoso era la medalla que le había otorgado el Ministerio de la Magia por su destacad participación en la resistencia. La Señora Weasley la había enmarcado y la había colgado sobre la mesita de luz. Justo debajo de ella había una foto de Fred, y al lado, una foto de los dos, durante una tarde muy feliz en el Callejón Diagon.

Estaba tan absorto en la contemplación del cuarto que no se percató de que Ginny había cerrado la puerta con llave y le había aplicado unos cuantos hechizos (recién cumpliría los diecisiete unos cuantos días después, pero al Ministerio le sería imposible probar que había sido ella, y no cualquier otro de los siete magos y brujas mayores de edad que en ese momento habitaban la casa, la que había hecho magia). Se volteó a mirarla cuando ella estuvo tan cerca que el perfume de flores lo envolvía por completo. Estaba tan nervioso como la primera vez que había entrado a ese cuarto. Le sudaban las manos. No sabía que decir. Ella le solucionó el problema. Habló primero.

- Felices dieciocho.

A Harry le subió un nudo al cuello y se le erizó el cabello de la nuca. Decididamente, ella estaba teniendo una regresión.

- No sabia que regalarte.

- No necesitabas darme nada.

¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza? ¿Por qué estaba siguiéndole el jueguito? Estaba tan ocupado auto reprochándose que no percibió el brillo de picardía en los ojos de ella.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde. Ginny lo había arrinconado contra la pared y comenzaba a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa.

- Entonces pensé que me gustaría que tuvieses algo para recordarme.

Se puso en puntas de pie y lo besó.

_Ardiente._

No se besaban así desde hacia un año (y eso que habían tenido sus intensas sesiones de besos, ni bien acabada la guerra).

- No te preocupes, Ginny. No pienso olvidarme de ti. Porque pienso tenerte junto a mí toda la vida.

Ella escondió la cabeza en el pecho de él, mientras Harry le besaba el cuello y poco a poco le iba quitando la blusa.

- Mejor así- murmuró ella- Porque planeo tener muchos _dèja vu_ de esta situación.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Creo que vale la pena contar que, inicialmente (al menos hasta que Harry sube al cuarto de Ginny), el símbolo iba a ser "Tatuaje". Pero en ese momento, me di cuenta que la situación era perfecta para "Dèja vu", y que lo del tatuaje podía plantearlo en cualquier otro momento y otra situación.

¿Comentarios?

**Estrella**

**-Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían-**


	2. 9: Calabaza

Símbolo 9: Calabaza

Siempre le había gustado el jugo de calabaza. Desde su primer año, desde su Banquete de Selección. Era, incluso, una de esas cosas superficiales que extrañaba de Hogwarts cuando estaba en la casa de los Dursleys durante las vacaciones.

Cierto es que el jugo de calabaza no era tan reconfortante como la cerveza de mantequilla, pero Harry creía que si hubiera tomado cerveza de mantequilla durante todos y cada uno de los almuerzos y las cenas de sus seis años en Hogwarts, hubiera enloquecido.

Oh, bueno, no era para exagerar tanto, pero su paladar si que hubiera enloquecido. Estaba seguro de que hubiera terminado por odiarla.

La cerveza de mantequilla era par momentos especiales, solo para tomar en determinadas ocasiones. En cambio, el jugo de calabaza era refrescante y revitalizante, el compañero ideal par todo y cualquier momento.

- Harry- la voz lo sobresaltó. Hasta ese instante, no había sido consciente de que se había quedado mirando fijamente su copa, sin decir nada- ¿se puede saber en que estás pensando, por los pantalones de Merlín?

Alzó la cabeza. Ginny lo miraba con una ceja levantada y James con gesto algo asustado. Albus contaba las vigas del techo por decimoquinta vez y Lily se llevaba papilla a la boca con perfecta corrección de señorita inglesa.

- ¿Ginny, alguna vez te dije que eres como la calabaza?

La ceja izquierda de Ginny subió como impulsada por un resorte a hacerle compañía a la derecha.

- ¿Estás tratando de decirme que estoy gorda?

- No- Harry estaba tan absorto en su idea que no se le ocurrió que ella podía estar ofendida o divertida. Simplemente rechazó la vinculación porque no era coherente con lo que estaba diciendo- Porque eres dulce, pero no en extremo; eres nutritiva, porque has nutrido mi vida de todo lo que podría haber deseado; eres buena y necesaria para los niños; eres suave en el interior, pero tienes un exterior fuerte, que te hace invulnerable; eres deliciosa. Y eres la mejor compañera para toda la vida que podría desear.

La miró a la cara, sin darse cuenta de que ella no había presenciado el razonamiento previo, y no podría entender esta última frase. Ginny había dejado de comer, y los brazos le colgaban inertes al lado del cuerpo. Tenía los labios sensualmente entreabiertos y los ojos brillantes.

- Y yo que pensé que ibas a decir que era por el color.- se llevó una mano al cabello.

- No- volvió a negar él, pero esta vez con más vehemencia, porque reforzó las palabras con un gesto de la cabeza- Nunca insultaría el rojo Weasley llamándolo naranja calabaza.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ahora, es curioso como se me ocurrió este símbolo. Estaba leyendo la lista, par ver que podía escribir, cuando veo "Calabaza". " ¿ ¡ Y que cuernos puedo escribir yo con 'Calabaza' ? Bueno… la calabaza es naranja, y Ginny es pelirroja… ¡No, no, no! ¡Florencia, por favor, no puede ser que justo vos confundas el rojo Weasley con el naranja calabaza! " Y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que lo único que tenían en común Ginny y la calabaza no era la gama de colores. No es la gran cosa, no es poético ni metafórico, pero me gusta.

¿Comentarios?

**Estrella**

**- Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían-**


	3. 17: Olvido

Símbolo 17: Olvido

La tarde iba cayendo poco a poco. El oro se transformaba en rosa cristalino, para luego hacerse más profundo en un sol naranja.

Ginny se retorcía las manos de pura ansiedad. No podía admirar nada mientras no supiera porque Harry no volvía a la casa.

Cualquier otro día, quizás hasta hubiera disfrutado de su prolongado retraso. Amaba a su novio más de lo que se creía capaz de explicar con palabras, pero la relación era un tanto absorbente. Él trabajaba como demente en el Ministerio todo el día, mientras que ella entrenaba como obsesa (Harry decía que a veces parecía que Oliver Word había tomado posesión de su cuerpo) y estudiaba. Los pocos momentos que podían pasar juntos eran invalorables, pero cada tanto se agradecía el tener un par de horas solo para ella. Y sabía, porque lo habían hablado, que él también sentía lo mismo.

¡Pero no ese día! ¡No cuando tenía algo tan importante par decirle!

El ruido de la llave en la cerradura fue tan catártico que Ginny sintió como si le hubieran tocado un nódulo de la columna vertebral.

- ¿Ginny?- su voz destilaba preocupación. ¡Ah! La culpa carcome la conciencia, ¿no es cierto Harry?

- Aquí- hasta ella se sorprendió de lo sosegada que sonaba.

Pudo escuchar como él se acercaba a pasos rápidos y largos. Le posó una mano en el hombro y solo en ese momento ella despegó la vista de los últimos pálidos rescoldos del atardecer. Harry estaba parado al lado de la silla en la que ella estaba sentada, y la miraba con preocupación. Ginny se quedó sin aliento. Hacia tiempo que no lo veía tan guapo. Llevaba las gafas caídas y el cabello más alborotado de lo normal. Tenía puesto una camisa negra y pantalones de vestir del mismo color. ¿De dónde venía tan apuesto?

- Nena, ¿qué haces aquí?

Ginny parpadeó y el hechizo se rompió. Él volvía a ser Harry, _y había llegado tarde. _ ( ¡Cuando ella tenía algo importante que decirle! De otro modo, no le hubiera importado… ¡Ginevra Weasley no era celosa! ) y _demasiado_ arreglado. Eso significaba **problemas.**

- Te espero- la aspereza se caía de madura.

Él parpadeó, desconcertado.

- ¿Cómo que me esperas?

- Si- Ginny cruzó los brazos y frunció los labios- ¿Se puede saber de donde vienes?

A Harry se le escapó una sonrisa, que se apresuró a disimular, porque pudo sentir como subía la temperatura del cuarto ante esa reacción suya.

- Gin… ¿no recuerdas que día es hoy?

- No eludas mi pregunta, Harry. Yo pregunté primero.

Él meneó la cabeza.

- Eso no tiene la menos importancia. ¿Qué día es hoy, Ginny?

La pelirroja apaciguó su ira unos instantes. ¿Había gato encerrado en aquella pregunta?

- Viernes- dijo por fin, segura de que no había nada más que destacar en aquel día.

Harry se dejo caer en el sofá. Esbozó primero una amplia sonrisa, que rápidamente degeneró en una carcajada frenética.

Ginny estaba tan enojada que pensó que iba a explotar. Llegaba tarde, bien vestido, no contestaba sus preguntas y se reía descaradamente de ella en sus propias narices. ¿Pero quién se creía que era?

- Harry James Potter, ¿tendrías la amabilidad? – la ironía era tan intensa que quemaba – de explicarme que sucede?

Harry se incorporó, respiró profundo y se pasó la mano por los ojos, que tenía llorosos de tanto reírse.

- Ginevra Molly Weasley, le juro que había visto esto en películas, peor nunca creí que podía llegar a pasarme a mi. Al menos no hasta casarnos. ¡Y mucho menos a la inversa de lo tradicional!

Estiró los brazos apenas y le rodeó la cintura (Ginny no lograba recordar cuando se había parado. Estaba tan alterada que ni se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía). La tumbó en el sofá, se recostó sobre ella y la besó. Un beso fuerte, sediento, presionando su lengua contra la de ella. Fue en ese momento que Gin se dio cuenta de que llevaba más de diez horas sin besarlo. Se preguntó como no se le había tirado encima en cuanto él entró al cuarto o, peor aún, como había podido pasarse sin él los primeros quince años de su vida. Él se separó apenas lo suficiente para mordisquearle el labio inferior.

- Te estaba esperando a ti- murmuró.

- ¿Mmm?

- Que te estaba esperando a ti, Gin. Es nuestro aniversario

Ginny se incorporó tan repentinamente que casi lo tira del sofá.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Que hoy es nuestro aniversario. Lo olvidaste nena, no es nada. Puede pasarle a cualquiera.

La pelirroja tragó en seco. ¿Lo había olvidado? ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo?

Oh, claro.

- Si, lo olvide.- agachó la cabeza. El cabello cobrizo la cubrió como una cascada. – Es que estaba concentrada en otra cosa.

Harry le corrió el cabello y comenzó a besarla en el cuello. Ginny cerró los ojos.

- ¿En otra cosa?

- Si. Algo que tengo que decirte.

- Dímelo.

Respiró profundo. Cruzó los dedos. Se mordió los labios.

- Estoy embarazada.

Y estaba hecho.

Abrió los ojos cuando dejó de sentir sus labios sobre su cuello. Él estaba boquiabierto.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Nunca he hablado más seriamente en toda mi vida.

Harry agachó la cabeza y se miró las manos temblorosas.

- Oh, por los Dioses. Voy a ser papá. ¡Voy a ser papá!- la tomó de las manos y la obligó a ponerse de pie con él. La estrechó entre sus brazos y la hizo girar en redondo. - ¡Oh, Gin, es el mejor regalo de aniversario que podrías haberme hecho!

Ella rió. Estaba exultante de la felicidad de él.

- Es cierto. No lo había pensado.

Harry se detuvo. Estaba nervioso: se retorcía las manos.

- También tengo algo para ti. Es lo mejor que yo puedo ofrecerte, pero no es nada comparado con lo que tu me diste.

Ella le acarició una mejilla.

- Harry, yo nunca podría haberlo hecho sola. Y no lo digo por los evidentes motivos biológicos y fisiológicos. Es algo de los dos.

Él esbozó una media sonrisa.

- Que bueno que pienses así. Porque para mi regalo también se necesitan dos. – sacó una cajita de terciopelo negro del bolsillo de la camisa – Ginny, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

- Harry, esa es una pregunta muy estúpida. ¡Por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo!

**----------------------------------------**

- ¿Harry?

- ¿Mmm?

- Lo estuve pensando, y llegué a al conclusión de que fue muy oportuno que hubieras decidido pedirme matrimonio justo esta noche.

- ¿Ah, si?

- Si. Te aseguro que servirá de atenuante para cualquier cosa que mis hermanos hubieran planeado hacerte.

- ¿Hacerme? ¿Hacerme porque?

- Bueno, ya sabes, eso de "engendrar hijos fuera del matrimonio" no entra dentro de las cualidades que ellos esperan encontrar en el "cuñado perfecto" que debería darles su hermanita menor.

Harry tragó saliva. Demonios.

- Pero, Ginny, hace tres años que vivimos juntos, tus hermanos no creerán que…

- Oh, no, Harry. No son estúpidos. Pero les hemos dado evidencia.

- ¿Ayudaría si les dijera que, después de vivir juntos tanto tiempo, había olvidado que no estábamos casados?

- No aclares que oscurece, Harry.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Exceso de Fluff. Y esperen a ver los siguientes (Historia, Culpa, Dependencia, Bufanda e Ilusión). Un horror.

¿Comentarios?

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	4. 5: Historia

**AVISO:** SPOILERS leves.

_Por eso cada noche me muero_

_y_ _las mañanas me hacen vivir_

_Así de día tengo mis años_

_y_ _en cambio, de noche,_

_mis_ _años veloces…_

_me_ _tienen a mi…._

"**Noche" - La Oreja de Van Gogh**

Símbolo 5: Historia

Ginevra Molly Weasley era consciente de que se había metido en la encrucijada ella solita.

A veces le gustaba pensar que lo había hecho por decisión propia, que había tenido libre albedrío, y técnica y teóricamente, así era. Pero desde el punto de vista práctico (y, en realidad, el único verdadero) no era cierto.

Ginny había caído en la tentación a una edad en la que no podía (ni debía) ser consciente de los problemas que podría acarrearle en un futuro. Cuando su padre le contaba, antes de ir a dormir, mil y una veces su historia predilecta (como [aunque en realidad nadie entendía como. Ginny no podía imaginar que muchos años después sería una de las pocas privilegiadas personas en saberlo Harry Potter había burlado el maleficio asesino, destruyendo en el proceso se suponía al Señor Oscuro), no podía saber que estaba labrando el futuro de su hija más profundamente que con cualquier otra cosa que podría haberle inculcado.

Y a los diez años, el golpe, el encanto, el éxtasis, la ilusión. El chico de desordenado cabello azabache, solo, nervioso y desorientado, le había provocado ternura en cuanto lo vio. Pero cuando se enteró que era Harry Potter, cometió el error fatal que lamentaría toda su vida.

Reemplazó la ternura por adoración.

A los once años, compartiendo el verano con él, se dio cuenta de que Harry no necesitaba una admiradora histérica. Pero al mismo tiempo, conoció al hombre (futuro, pero que a grandes rasgos ya podía vislumbrarse en el niño) que se ocultaba tras el héroe, y el cariño y la admiración fueron diluyéndose para convertirse en un amor profundo y desgarrador.

Pero ya era tarde. Sus amigos, su familia y hasta ella misma en cierta medida, subestimaron ese amor por considerarlo _capricho de nena chica._ De amor tenía mucho, y de capricho (casi) nada, pero deberían pasar muchas cosas para que los demás, él, y ella, pudieran apreciarlo en su completa dimensión.

Ginny aprendió a convivir con él. Lo llevaba encima como una alhaja, orgullosa de él, aunque no le gustara mostrarlo, e influía en ella como un lóbulo accesorio de su cerebro. A todo momento consideraba que diría él, como pensaría él, como actuaría él. Había utilizado tanto tiempo en observarlo a distancia, y en hablar sobre él con Hermione que leía en sus señales externas mejor que casi cualquier otra persona, y poseía, inconscientemente, un mapa psicológico de él casi perfecto. Había logrado llevar tanto de él en si misma que sentía que ya casi no lo necesitaba.

Y entonces llegó el momento crucial. Tenía casi quince años, un novio, amigos y había demostrado (ante él y ante el mundo), que era una chica inteligente, una bruja poderosa y temeraria y que, como consecuencia natural de ambas cosas, era perfectamente capaz de valerse por si misma. Estaba en una encrucijada. Había logrado el equilibrio y una pseudo felicidad. Sin él. Podía abandonar su obsesión como quién deja atrás la ropa de ka infancia.

Se equivocaba. O mejor dicho, había cometido un error de cálculo. Podría abandonar la obsesión, pero jamás el amor.

Llegó el año de la amistad y la complicidad. Fue en ese momento que Ginny se dio cuenta de que aquello con lo que se había conformado antes no era más que una pálida sombra al lado de lo que se sentía realmente pasar tiempo con él.

Luego el beso. Ahí fue plenamente consciente de que nunca había renunciado verdaderamente a él, y que había ansiado ese momento durante toda su vida.

La verdad era que debió haberlo presagiado, pues él se comportaba de un modo extraño, y Hermione (que ere perspicaz como pocos, y lo conocía como nadie) llevaba por lo menos un mes dándole indirectas muy directas. Pero Ginny había aprendido a fuerza de sangre y lágrimas que ella era apenas más que insignificante en la vida de él, y se había inmunizado contra todo aquello susceptible de hacerle creer lo contrario. Hasta que él la besó. En medio de la Sal Común, llena de gente hasta las pestañas, y poniendo todo el corazón en el acto.

El comienzo del idilio.

Pese a los dementotes, los ataques de los mortífagos, los exámenes y los castigos de Snape, ¿quién dijo que el paraíso terrenal no existía? Pero como todo lo bueno dura poco, el excelso romance duro menos que un suspiro. O al menos así lo sintió ella y él… ("_Estas últimas semanas contigo han sido… como un sueño")_ también.

Luego, aquella nobleza condenadamente estúpida que lo caracterizaba. La separación. Las lágrimas. El reencuentro. El beso. (¡_Ese_ beso!) Nueva separación. Menos lágrimas, y más dolor. Miedo e incertidumbre.

A Ginny Weasley le gustaba pensar que había sido libre de tomar decisiones en su historia con Harry Potter, peor por momentos sentía que ella no llevaba su vida adelante, sino que su vida se la llevaba por delante a ella.

**-------------------------------------------------**

La versión "Ginny Weasley" de la historia. Iba a ser "Incertidumbre", por unos breves párrafos fue "Espiral" y terminó en "Historia". Los delirios de mi cerebro…

¿Comentarios?

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían**

**Estrella **


	5. 23: Culpa

**Advertencias:** SPOILERS. Y no me hago cargo de las consecuencias del exceso de _fluff_ Cualquier similitud con "Pelirroja" es pura coincidencia

_(…) Será el color de tus ojos_

_verdes (de ciencia ficción) ._

_La última cena para los dos._

_Pero esta noche… moriría por vos._

"**Moriría por vos" - Amaral**

Símbolo 23: Culpa

Se revolvía molesta en la cama.

Quizás no le hubiera importado tanto si ella no hubiera tenido los pies helados

Un momento… ¿los pies helados? Le tocó la frente y una mejilla. Estaba empapada en sudor frío. Pesadillas otra vez.

- ¿Ginny? – la sacudió despacio – Ginny, estás soñando.

Ella se levantó sobresaltada. Lo miró con ojos desorbitados por unos instantes, como si no lo reconociera. Por fin parpadeó, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Harry le acarició una mejilla con dulzura.

- ¿Aquella vez?

Era un tácito acuerdo entre los dos. "_Aquella vez" _ hacia referencia a la noche de la batalla en Hogwarts, que había llevado a la muerte de Voldemort. Pese a que se podía pensar que él debía ser el que había quedado psicológicamente dañado, era ella la que tenía frecuentes pesadillas en las que veía el cuerpo de él inerte, la muerte de Fred o incluso a Tonks agonizando. Una Tonks que, en sus sueños, era aún más condenadamente parecida a su hijo Ted (que ellos habían adoptado de todas las formas, menos nominalmente, tras la muerte de Andrómeda) de lo que había sido en la realidad.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza. Harry intentó abrazarla, pero ella se separó, compungida.

- No me toques. No te merezco

A Harry se le cayó la mandíbula ¿Acaso estaría todavía bajos los efectos de algún shock del sueño?

- ¿Pero que dices, Ginny?

El llanto de ella era copioso, y le temblaba el cuerpo entero, como si tuviera un frío mortal. Meneó la cabeza.

- No te merezco, Harry.

Se destapó e intentó ponerse de pie, pero él le atravesó el brazo y le impidió el movimiento.

- No. Ni se te ocurra. No vas a ningún lado hasta que me expliques esa estupidez que acabas de decir.

Ginny se mordió los labios y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- Déjame salir, Harry.

- No. - Hizo fuerza hasta que la tiró sobre la cama y se recostó sobre ella, impidiéndole la huida. - Estuviste a mi lado siempre que te lo pedí, e incluso varias veces en las que no te lo había pedido, desde que tienes catorce años. Me sacaste las papas del fuego varias veces en Quidditch. Me hiciste madurar y me enseñaste lo que es el amor. Me consolaste cuando te lo pedía, y me golpeaste cuando no te lo pedía, pero lo necesitaba. Soportaste cuatro años en mi casa y en mi cama, sin estar casados, y sin importarte lo que dijeran de nosotros, y pese a ello, te casaste conmigo luego. Somos padres de dos hijos maravillosos y una beba encantadora. Le pusiste a tus hijos, por voluntad propia, el nombre de mis padres. Criaste conmigo, y de una manera espléndida, al hijo de Remus y Tonks. Si tus cualidades personales no hubieran sido suficientes, todo lo anteriormente mencionado te otorga el derecho a la maldición de tener que soportarme para toda la vida. Así que nunca más vuelvas a repetir esa tontería de que no me mereces, ¿escuchaste?

Ella meneó la cabeza nuevamente.

- No lo entiendes, Harry. Tu has hecho por mi miles de cosas equiparables a esas, y varias las hemos hecho juntos. Pero hay deuda que nadie puede saldar, sino pagando con la misma moneda, y yo no lo he hecho.

Harry le acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

- Mi Dios, Gin, ¿no estarás hablando de la Cámara de los Secretos, verdad? Sin ofender, pero sabes que hubiera hecho lo mismo por cualquiera de mis amigos, e incluso por cualquier otra persona. No me debes nada.

- Si y no. Hablo de eso, pero no solamente de eso. Hablo de eso, pero también hablo de cuando abandonaste tu persecución de Snape para sacarme de encima a ese tipo que estaba tratando de torturarme, pese a que yo había tomado de _tu_ Felix Felices, y tú no; hablo de cuando Bellatrix intentó matarme y trataste de intervenir, pero mi madre te ganó de mano.

- Basta, Ginny. En todos los casos se dio que yo estaba en una situación ventajosa, y tú no. Te aseguro que habrías hecho lo mismo por mi, de presentársete la oportunidad.

Harry estaba molesto. No le gustaba el tópico de la conversación, y no entendía como había despertado ella de una pesadilla con todas esas raras ideas en la cabeza.

- Si. Yo me consolaba con ese pensamiento, con la idea de que, con la oportunidad en la mano, me hubiera comportado del mismo modo que tú. Pero no es cierto.

- ¿Qué?

- Que no es cierto.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar segura? Yo opino lo contrario

- Pero es así, Harry. Una vez la oportunidad pasó haciéndome cosquillas, y no la tomé.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Gin? ¿Segura de que te sientes bien?

- No, no me siento bien, pero estoy perfectamente lúcida, y eso es lo que importa. Aquella vez, cuando te enfrentaste a Voldemort, él te dijo que estabas perdido, que ya no había nadie dispuesto a morir por ti _(1)_, como lo hizo tu madre, como lo hizo Dumbledore, como lo hizo Sirius. Gracias a dios tu no eras psicológicamente vulnerable, ¡porque él tenía razón! ¡Yo, la única entre todas aquellas personas que realmente proclamaba que te amaba, la única que te debía tanto que no le va a alcanzar la vida para pagártelo, no fui capaz de responder que si!

Rompió a llorar y se tapó el rostro con las manos para que él no la viera. Harry se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, desconcertado, hasta que se dejó caer a su lado en la cama y le apartó las manos, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. Estaban tan cerca que sus narices casi se chocaban.

- Ginny, mírame. Llora si lo necesitas, peor mírame y dime que es lo que ves.

- Tus hermosos ojos.

- Más general.

- Al amor de mi vida.

- Exacto. En eso, somos un espejo perfecto, porque yo veo lo mismo. Hay algo que tienes que entender, Ginny. Todos tenemos una o varias misiones que cumplir en esta vida. Dumbledore me dijo que el amor sería mi arma fundamental par derrotar a Voldemort. Tenía razón. Yo sentía en los huesos que tenía que matarlo, pero no era solo por venganza, era también para que dejara de ser un triple obstáculo entre tú, yo y la felicidad. No quiero ni imaginar lo que hubiera hecho yo si tú te hubieras sacrificado inútilmente. ¡Si, Ginny, inútilmente! Supongo que hubiera enloquecido, o me hubiera suicidado, o ambas cosas. Sirius no tuvo opción: no sabía que iba a morir; Dumbledore y mi madre si, pero al que decidieron no tomar no era una opción viable con su carácter y sus intenciones. Tu muerte no hubiera valido nada, Ginny. ¡Nada! Solo hubiera significado otra pena terrible para tu familia y tus amigos, y un dolor insuperable para mi. Yo tenía que matar a Voldemort, y nada que tú pudieras haber hecho podría haber alterado ese destino. Tu misión era darme una razón por la que luchar, no morir. No permitas que Voldemort continúe afectando tu psiquis después de tantos años.

Ella rompió nuevamente a llorar, pero era un llanto catártico, liberador. Él la estrechó entre sus brazos.

- ¡Lo siento, Harry! Pero es que sentía tanta culpa…

- Está bien, nena, está bien. Nada más nunca vuelvas a poner en duda que eres la mujer perfecta para mi. Yo podría empezar a pensar lo mismo, y te aseguro que no te gustaría.

Ginny dejó escapar una risita entre los sollozos.

- ¡No, te aseguro que no!

Él acercó su boca a la de ella.

- Demuéstrame que no es cierto.

**--------------------------------------------**

El más largo de todos los símbolos que he escrito hasta ahora. Y una deuda pendiente que tenía desde hace tiempo. Náyades, quería dedicártelo, pero como eres una persona sensible, prefiero esperar a uno alegre. Tranquila, falta poco para "Bufanda".

¿Comentarios?

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían.**

**Estrella**


	6. 4: Dependencia

_¿Cómo quieres que me aclare_

_si_ _aún soy demasiado joven_

_para_ _entender lo que siento?_

_Pero no para jurarle_

_al_ _mismísimo ángel negro_

_que_ _si rompe la distancia_

_que_ _ahora mismo nos separa_

_volveré_ _para adorarle._

_Le daría hasta mi alma_

_si_ _trajera tu presencia_

_a_ _esta noche que no acaba…_

"**Te necesito" - Amaral**

Símbolo 4: Dependencia

_Querido Tom:_

_A veces pienso que eres el único amigo verdadero que tengo._

_Bill y Charlie están muy lejos, en Egipto y en Rumania, muy ocupados con sus maleficios y sus dragones, como para ocuparse de su hermanita pequeña._

_Los gemelos se tienen el uno al otro, y está demostrado que eso es todo lo que necesitan para ser felices._

_Percy pasa demasiado tiempo pavoneándose y besándose con Penélope en aulas vacías como para enterarse de algo más._

_Ron es un caso muy particular. Es demasiado joven para ser consciente de lo que hace (y de lo que siente), pero al mismo tiempo ha sido lo suficientemente temerario (o estúpido; la verdad es que poco importa) para meterse hasta el cuello en algo de lo que nunca podrá salir._

_Ser el mejor amigo de Harry Potter no es chiste._

_Me gustaría saber si es consciente (si los tres son conscientes) del riesgo que corre. Supongo que no debe ser fácil convivir con la zozobra de que cualquier instante puede ser el último, de que el Señor Oscuro puede estar esperando tras cualquier esquina para saltarte sobre la yugular. _

_No debe ser fácil ser Harry Potter._

_Juro que no me gustaría estar en sus zapatos, pese a la fama y el reconocimiento. Hay veces en las que siento piedad por él._

_¿Qué si no lo amo? Claro que lo amo, aunque esa palabra sea más vasta y más extensa de lo que puedo llegar a comprender. He aprendido (si, a lo largo de mis inexpertos once años. ¡Lo siento tanto, Tom! Debe ser una lata tener que leer los desvaríos de una niña) que la conmiseración es uno de los caminos más rápidos para llegar al amor, aunque pueda parecer todo lo contrario._

_Oh, soy consciente de que él no necesita mi piedad. Es fuerte, inteligente y valiente por no decir "perfecto" y quedar como presa absoluta de la subjetividad cuando de él se trata._

_Pero, a ser prácticos (porque, aunque parezca absurdo, la objetividad no es menos relativa que la subjetividad), la verdad es que él es tan maravillosamente completo que jamás podría llegar a necesitar nada de mi. (Sus pocos puntos débiles, Ron y Hermione los cubren espléndidamente.) Y, prestos a poner las cosas claras, su felicidad no entra en relación alguna con la mía, mientras que la mía depende (casi) exclusivamente de la de él. _

_Por momentos pienso que es lo mejor; no sé si me cabría en el cuerpo la responsabilidad de su felicidad. Pienso si podría enfrentarme por él a peligros indescriptibles, y de convivir con la incertidumbre de no saber si el próximo paso que daré será una vía rápida de ingreso al infierno, y decido temerariamente que si. Pero no sé si será cierto. Debería encontrarme alguna vez ante la situación real, y dudo de que eso suceda alguna vez. Supongo que vivir cómodamente refugiada en la ignorancia es mejor que sobrellevar el reconocimiento de la propia cobardía._

_¡Oh, Tom! ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? Sinceramente, no lo sé, y no logro imaginármelo. Eres el mejor amigo, consuelo y confidente. Dependo tanto de ti que no logras hacerte una idea._

**Ginny Weasley**

**------------------------------------------------------**

Decididamente, la peor de todas las que he escrito hasta ahora. No tiene demasiada relación con el símbolo (la idea era mostrar la dependencia que tenía Ginny del diario), y la Ginny de la historia no es una Ginny de once años. De catorce, quizás, pero no de once. Ni siquiera tiene el léxico o la retórica de una niña de esa edad. Además, está lleno de fallas, y no muestra la particularidad más específica del diario de Riddle (que era que Riddle te respondiera), porque bajo ningún concepto iba yo a ponerme a pensar como Voldemort (al menos no para esta viñeta).

No me den tomatazos, confórmense con la velocidad a la que actualizo y sigan leyendo.

¿Comentarios?

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	7. 14: Bufanda

Dedicado a Náyades, que me emociona muchísimo con sus reviews. Espero que te guste, vecina.

Símbolo 14: Bufanda

- Ginny, ¿qué estás haciendo?

- No te importa.

- Claro que me importa. Me importa todo lo que haces

- No lograrás tocar mi fibra sensible ni aunque lo intentes.

- Solo quiero saber que estás haciendo.

- Tejo.

- Oh, gracias por la brillantez, pero me refería a algo que no supiera.

- Tú preguntaste.

Harry se arrellanó en el sofá de dos cuerpos, con los brazos cruzados y refunfuñando como un nene chiquitito. Ella continuó tejiendo al calor de la chimenea, impasible. Pero él no podía mantener durante mucho tiempo ese silencio tenso de "estoy enojado contigo y no te hablaré aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida" (aunque ella no se diera por aludida), por lo que, como siempre, fue el primero en romperlo.

- ¿Es para mi?

- ¿Te gusta el color? – respondió ella con otra pregunta, sin despegar la vista del tejido.

Harry observó la aún masa informe de color celeste pálido y frunció la nariz.

- No.

- Mejor así. Significa que no he perdido el gusto del todo.- Él simuló ofenderse.- No, no es para ti.

La conversación volvió a caer en un pozo. Harry se recostó en el sofá y la miro trabajar. Tenía unas manos preciosas.

- Anda Harry, deja de taladrarme con la mirad y ven a darme una mano. Si son un par de brazos, mejor.

Él se levantó, indolente pero dispuesto, y se sentó a sus pies como un cachorrito, con los brazos extendidos hacia ella en diagonal. Ginny no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

- Eres una preciosidad- le dijo mientras le acariciaba una mejilla.

Harry la conocía bien, y sabía que de no habérselo impedido el voluminoso vientre de siete meses de embarazo, se habría inclinado a besarle la nariz. Era un gesto inseparable de decirle que era una _preciosidad._ Ginny tomó una madeja de lana y comenzó a ovillarla alrededor de los brazos de él. Harry aprovechó la oportunidad para apoyar la cabeza en su regazo, donde con algo de concentración y muchísima imaginación, podía escuchar los latidos del pequeño corazoncito de su hijo.

Unos pocos minutos después, ella le quitaba la lana de entre los brazos y le daba palmaditas amistosas en la cabeza.

- Ya está, campeón. Buen niño.

- No soy un niño, Ginny.

- Oh, no, pero a veces te comportas como uno.

Harry aprovechó lo ventajoso de su posición.

- Te aseguro que no lo soy- le besó la cara interna de los muslos- ¿Querrías que lo fuera?

- Quiero ahí, Harry. Es una pregunta interesante, pero podemos discutirla luego. Ahora quiero terminar con esto.

Él asintió con un gruñido, pero su nariz continuaba haciendo círculos alrededor del ombligo de ella.

- Harry…

- Está bien, está bien.

Se recostó en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y cayó en un estado de semi inconsciencia plena. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió una textura extraña sobre su garganta. Abrió los ojos y se encontró a Ginny sentada a su lado.

- ¡Ginevra! – se escandalizó - ¿Qué haces en el suelo?

- Oh, Harry, sé que hará falta una grúa para levantarme, ¡pero déjame vivir! Sé que este pequeño heredó genes de alguno de sus tíos altos, sin consideración por su menuda madre, quién ya ahora apenas puede mantenerse parada. Pero tengo que acostumbrarme. Sino, será una tragedia cuando nazca.

Solo en ese momento (porque no estaba dispuesto a ponerse a discutir eso con ella) Harry reconoció aquello que le había perturbado el sueño. Se quitó de la garganta una bufanda celeste pálido y la miró asombrado.

- ¿Te gusta?

- No es mi estilo.

- ¡No es para ti! ¿Qué te parece?

Harry frunció el ceño.

- No sé. Es raro porque, sin ofender Gin, es solo una bufanda, pero no encuentro una palabra que s ele amolde bien. _Etérea, delicada y aristocrática_ son solo algunas de las que se me vienen a la mente.

Ginny asintió fervorosamente.

- Su futura dueña suscribe a todas esas definiciones.

- ¿Par quién es?

- ¿En quién te hace pensar?

Harry cerró los ojos.

- En Fleur.

Ella aplaudió, encantada.

- ¡Maravilloso! ¿Por qué?

Harry estuvo a punto de decirle, al mejor estilo Hermione, que la mayoría de las veces no somos conscientes de las asociaciones libres que hace nuestro cerebro, pero se calló la boca, porque _si_ había un motivo.

- Por el Torneo de los Tres Magos. El día que llegaron los alumnos de Beauxbatons, Fleur tenía puesta una bufanda idéntica. _(1)_

Ginny tenía los ojos brillantes.

- Levántate Harry.

Él se incorporó. Ella se inclinó apenas hasta besarlo en los labios.

- Eres un sol. –murmuró.

- ¿Qué, es para ella? ¿Es para Fleur? ¿Querías revivir el momento?

- Si y no. Si, quería recuperar el recuerdo, pero no, no es para Fleur.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y para quién es entonces?

- Para Gabrielle.

- ¿Gabrielle? ¿Y por qué querías recuperar el momento para ella?

- Gabrielle se va a vivir a Hogwarts.

- ¿De verdad? No sabía que el viejo Binns había decidido retirarse…

- No lo hizo. Gabrielle movió cielo y tierra hasta conseguir un permiso especial para estudiar Historia de la Magia de Inglaterra… en Hogwarts.

Harry frunció el ceño y parpadeó, confundido.

- ¿Y por qué haría eso?

Ginny rió a carcajadas como una niña.

- ¿No lo imaginas?

- Evidentemente, no.

- Es fácil, Harry. Gabrielle consiguió un modo legal, correcto y hasta diplomático (poyada por Mc Gonagall, que conoce el verdadero motivo) de irse a vivir con Neville. _(2)_

Harry se quedó boquiabierto.

- ¡No!

- ¡Si!

- ¿Y estás tan contenta que no se te ocurrió otra cosa que tejerle una bufanda?

- Ya le compraré algo útil y bonito, peor me pareció un lindo _detalle simbólico_. No solo no puedo dejar de agradecerle que haga tan feliz a mi mejor amigo, sino que no puedo dejar de reconocerle que nunca hizo nada serio para echarte las garras encima.

Harry le pasó la bufanda por el cuello y con eso la atrajo hacia si.

- Imposible. Una _veela_ nunca hubiera podido clavarme las garras, porque tiempo atrás ya lo había hecho una leona.

**--------------------------------------------------**

_(1)_ Si mal no recuerdo, no era una bufanda, sino un chal. Sepan disculpar este pequeño error voluntario en aras de la redondez de la historia.

_(2)_ ¡Nueva obsesión a la vista! Creo que hacen una pareja perfecta. Y de paso, mato dos pájaros de un tiro. Me saco a Gabrielle de encima, y hago a Neville (muy muy muy) feliz.

Trate de hacer algo simpático y dulce, sin pasarme de castaño oscuro con el romanticismo. Una escena doméstica, vamos.

¿Comentarios?

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían.**

**Estrella**


	8. 1: Ilusión

_Vamos a querernos toda la vida_

_como_ _se quieren la noche y el día_

_cuando_ _hablan de ti._

_Vamos a querernos en cualquier vida_

_porque_ _prefiero dejarme morir_

_que_ _estar sin ti. (…)_

_Quiero entender mi vida sin ti_

_no_ _quiero escuchar consuelos de nadie_

_quiero_ _gritar, correr hacia ti_

_¡no quiero entender que al morir me mataste!_

"**Mi vida sin ti" – La oreja de Van Gogh**

Símbolo 1: Ilusión

- Usted no entiende, señor medimago. ¿Jonathan? Ah, si, Jonathan, lo dice ese simpático cartelito prendido en su túnica. ¿Sabe? Nunca entendí porque los sanadores (y los médicos muggles también; lo vi en películas, y Harry me lo confirmó, aunque esos bastardos de los Dursleys nunca lo hayan llevado a un hospital. Apuesto mi mano de la varita a que habrían sentido al menos alivio si él hubiera muerto) usan túnicas blancas. Sé que dan idea de pulcritud, y todo eso, pero más allá de lo visual y lo psicológico, ¿tiene alguna utilidad real su color? Se podría ser igual de higiénico usando túnicas negras como es normal, o incluso, si se quisiera darles un distintivo especial, rojo fuego, o verde veneno. Ah, si, tiene razón, la elección de ese color no sería muy feliz, pero podríamos proponer túnicas púrpuras. ¿Cómo? Bueno, si, en eso tiene razón. Es cierto. No lo había pensado. Con las túnicas blancas, el paciente puede tener la completa seguridad de que su sanador está en completo estado de pulcritud, y con las túnicas negras (o púrpuras) no. Pero, permítame que le diga una cosa, yo no le confiaría ni mi cuerpo ni mi mente a alguien de quien no estoy segura sobre si es capaz de lavarse correctamente las manos. No, por supuesto que no es tan sencillo, pero hay veces en las que cometemos errores terribles al profundizar demasiado en cosas sencillas. ¿Puedo decirle una cosa? Bueno, si, si lo prefiere puedo tutearlo; no se ofenda, lo que sucede es que usted es bastante más mayor que yo, y mi madre siempre fue muy estricta con estas cosas. No, no, realmente me siento cómoda tratándolo de usted, no se preocupe. Se equivoca, pero lo entiendo. No soy una niña, pero lo parezco. Harry dice que esa es una de las cosas que le gustan de mi, que sigo igual a cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso, hace casi veinte años. Usted debió haber estado allí; la cara de mi hermano era un poema. Bueno, a lo que iba. Últimamente tengo un problema de dispersión de atención. Es como si tuviera ADD (1), o algún problema nervioso que me impidiera concentrarme. ¡Ahí está otra vez! A veces siento que la información que me entra directamente por los ojos empuja hasta desplazar a la que viene del cerebro. (2) Es como si yo estuviera hablando tranquilamente con usted sobre el erotismo en la mitología griega antigua ( ¡No se sonroje, por favor! ¡Hombre grande! ) y de repente, movida por un impulso que solo es capaz de comprender mi sistema nervioso, me viera obligada a gritar "¡Una ardilla!". Que horror. Usted pensaría que soy una demente, y yo no podría culparlo. ¡Eso! Eso es lo que quería decirle. Que usted me cae bien. No por algo personal (no es que haya nada malo en su personalidad, estoy segura, pero apenas lo conozco lo suficiente), sino porque usted no me considera desquiciada. Usted se sienta a mi lado, sonríe y me escucha hablar disparates. Los demás sanadores rompen en llanto apenas pronuncio unas cuantas frases. Los suficientemente compuestos como para lograr hablarme me acarician como si fuera un cachorrito o cualquier otro animalito herido, y tratan de convencerme de que Harry está muerto. ¡Por favor! Como si yo no conociera a mi marido. Incluso vino alguien con intenciones de hacerme firmar un documento por el cual le autorizaba a hacer público el funeral de Harry. Se lo firme, por supuesto, pero bajo la condición de que yo estuviera presente cuando intenten enterrar a mi marido, que está vivo y perfectamente sano. También me visita un montón de gente desconocida; traen regalos, tarjetas, coronas de flores (pero nadie tiene la delicadeza de traer azucenas, la flor favorita de Harry _(3)_), y todas, sin excepción, vienen llorando a mares, y lloran aún más fuerte al verme. No sirve de nada que yo les diga que no hay motivos para esta tristes, que Harry está perfectamente y que solo debe estar furioso porque me retienen aquí sin pretexto alguno. N es que seamos como esas parejas insoportables de novios, que son tan dependientes el uno del otro como si ella fuera la única responsable de obtener oxígeno y él el único responsable de eliminar dióxido de carbono, (4) y lloriquean patéticamente cuando se los separa el uno del otro. Quizás sean los doce años de matrimonio, los tres hijos o la madurez adquirida en el tiempo que pasamos distanciados, pero Harry y yo somos autosuficientes los dos. Oh, no, no se nos enfrió la pasión ni el amor, se lo aseguro. De hecho, creo fervientemente que eso es lo que nos mantiene unidos: el saber que estamos juntos no porque lo necesitamos, sino porque lo decidimos. Harry y yo nos re-elegimos mutuamente de manera constante, incluso desde que no somos más que niños. Así que él estará enojado, no tanto porque me mantienen alejada de él, sino porque odia la idea de que alguien pueda hacerme daño. Además, nuestros hijos deben estar enloqueciéndolo a preguntas. Harry _odia_ las preguntas infantiles. Por suerte, James tiene nueve años, y comete mil y una fechorías, pero no hace preguntas; Albus tiene seis, es el niño más tranquilo del Universo y jamás ha dado problemas; Lily es la niña de los ojos de Harry, y creo que si le pidiera una estrella, él se la traería. Queda mal que sea yo quien lo diga, pero son tres niños inteligentes y perspicaces, y no se les escapara que hace más de tres días que no me ven. Soy su madre, después de todo. De hecho, deben haber preguntado por mi desde que Harry fue a por ellos a la casa de mamá. Si, por suerte no estaban en casa cuando todo sucedió. Sé que Harry hubiera tomado con ellos las mismas medidas que tomó conmigo, pero no hubiera sido una experiencia agradable. En cuanto los mortífagos derribaron la puerta, me puso un traslador en la mano. No, por supuesto que no me di cuenta en el momento, si no nunca se lo hubiera permitido. Y no es que sufra de complejo de héroe, como lo han acusado toda su vida, sino que tiene un temor irracional a perder a aquellas personas que aman. Ha tenido demasiadas malas experiencias al respecto a lo largo de su vida. Aparecí en la casa del menor de mis hermanos, que también es su mejor amigo, y está casado con la mejor amiga de los dos. Ron (si, mi hermano) se desapareció enseguida rumbo a nuestra casa. Hermione no me dejó ir con él porque sabía… ¿pero acaso usted no lo sabe? ¿No se lo dijeron los sanadores? Estoy embarazada. Para eso era en realidad que había mandado a los chicos a la casa de mamá: para decírselo a Harry. Pero interrumpieron los malditos mortífagos, y todavía no pude decírselo. Ron volvió al poco tiempo, con el rostro empapado en lágrimas, y se encerró cinco minutos en el baño con Hermione. Cuando salieron, también ella lloraba a mares, y estaba tan conmocionada que no podía hablar. Ron me tomó del brazo con suavidad, me obligó a sentarme y, sin dejar nunca de llorar, me dijo que Harry había muerto. Agregó algo de un hechizo a traición, pero yo ya no lo estaba escuchando. Oh, ustedes realmente va a creer que estoy demente, pero la verdad es que me largué a reír. Si, si, a reír. Porque Ron y Hermione tienen muy mala memoria. Todos creímos que Harry había muerto durante la última batalla en Hogwarts, pero no. Me explicó todo luego, pero eso no viene al caso. Prometió que nunca más iba a hacerlo, que nunca más iba a darme un susto así. Y lo cumplió, porque yo no estoy para nada asustada. Solo quiero que no me miren más con lástima, y que me dejen volver a mi casa. ¿No es cierto que me dejarán volver a casa con Harry y mis niños, Señor Jonathan? Recuerde que aún no le he dicho que va a ser papá otra vez.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

(1) Síndrome de déficit de atención; por sus siglas en inglés: **A**ttention **D**eficit **D**isorder

(2) Explicación, un tanto ilógica, pero no por eso menos original, que le di una vez a mi amiga par justificar porque no podía concentrarse…

(3) _Lily_ quiere decir "azucena" en inglés.

(4) Si alguien no lo vio en biología, píenselo un segundo. Aunque no nos demos cuenta la mayoría de las veces, ambas funciones son vitales.

Quiero aclarar que toda la perorata inicial es solo para demostrar el grado agudo de desequilibrio que alcanzó Ginny. Que está del tomate, bah.

Tengo miedo de que la historia no se haya entendido del todo. Pregunten cualquier cosa. Si, "supuestamente" Ginny tiene un interlocutor. Pueden imaginarse cuando habla y que dice esa persona, aunque creo que las pautas son claras en la historia. De todos modos, no les garantizo que ese interlocutor exista.

Solo dos cosas de los reviews. Pueden llamarme Flor, Flopy, Estrella, Naru, Narumi, Nuu, o como se les antoje. Siempre que sea con cariño, estará bien. Y si, pienso hacer que Neville se quede con Gabrielle. Porque no sabía nada de su pareja "oficial" (aunque Nis me consoló mucho diciendo que casi nadie le presta importancia a las declaraciones post-libro 7 de Jotaká), y como me costó tanto encontrarle una pareja "perfecta" (que es Gabrielle, a mi simple y humano entender), ya les tomé cariño, asi que….

¿Comentarios?

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	9. 6: Secreto

**Notas Iniciales:** AU. Lord Voldemort no existe, pero Tom Marvolo Riddle, si. Y a fines de la historia, le quite unos 30 años de encima. 

_Pero como ha habido redada en el treinta y tres_

_Mario vuelve a las cinco menos diez_

_Por su calle vacía a lo lejos solo se ve_

_a_ _unos novios comiéndose a besos._

_El pobre Mario se quiere morir_

_cuando_ _se acerca, para descubrir_

_que_ _es María con compañía…_

_Cruz de navajas por una mujer_

_Brillos mortales despuntan al alba,_

_sangres_ _que tiñen de malva el amanecer…_

"**Cruz de Navajas" – Mecano**

Símbolo 6: Secreto

Tom Riddle tuvo que detenerse en una esquina tomar aire, acuciado por los estentóreos y alarmantes sonidos que producían sus agotados pulmones. Es que decididamente solo estando demente se le podía ocurrir correr tanta distancia, ¡a su edad! Pero no había podido evitarlo. Estaba demasiado feliz por el hecho de que había podido salir del trabajo temprano. Tenía un trabajo ingrato, que detestaba, pero que n podía dejar, porque era la última oportunidad de llegar lejos que tendría en su vida. No sabía porque, pero siempre había bullido en él una insaciable sed de poder, que se veía en cada vez más dificultades para poder controlar. Había notado que, si bien cuando era joven había pensado que si, esas ansias de poder no eran iguales en todos los hombres (y mujeres). Estaba su esposa, por ejemplo. A ella el poder le importaba un comino: en su interior bullía algo de misticismo, un sentimiento que la impulsaba a realizarse en un plano universal.

Y ahí estaba la causa por la que Tom tenía tanta prisa por llegar a su casa. Una vez que había salido temprano, debía aprovecharlo. Un trabajo nocturno y absorbente y una esposa 8mucho más) joven (que él) y bella, eran una pésima combinación. Por supuesto, Ginevra jamás se había quejado de su trabajo. Era demasiado buena, o quizás hasta casi demasiado perfecta como para verse afectada por algo tan banal.

Tom todavía no podía creer la suerte que había tenido al casarse con ella. Un año atrás, estaba destrozado por la muerte de Bellatrix, que había sido su fiel y entrañable compañera durante casi treinta años. Creyó que nunca iba a recuperarse del golpe, cuando ahí estaban los Weasley, esos amigos leales que tenían más de una deuda con él y que (ellos lo sabían) él no pensaba cobrarles nunca. Venían a ofrecerle a Ginevra, su hija menor (su única hija mujer) en matrimonio. ¡Pero si Ginny no es más que una niña! No, Tom, Ginny tiene veinte años, y ya es toda una mujer. ¿Pero querrá ella casarse conmigo? Soy viejo, feo, arrugado… ¡y podría ser su padre! Ella estará encantada.

Bueno, "encantada" fuera quizás una palabra un poco fuerte, pero la idea no le molestaba. Ginevra era un espíritu libre, y mientras pudiera hacer y deshacer a su antojo, sería feliz.

O al menos eso creía él. Y, la verdad hay que decirla, ella también. No había forma de que alguno de los dos predijera que ella era demasiado mujer como para no tener al lado a un hombre que la acompañara. El, a veces, temía estar cumpliendo mal ese papel, por culpa de su escaso tiempo. No era cierto. Tal vez por su edad, tal vez por su carácter, tal vez por ambos, Tom no era la media naranja de Ginny, ni lo sería nunca, por muchos esfuerzos que hiciera.

Pero, desconocedor de esta situación, e incapaz, por no conocerla lo suficiente, de leer en las miles de señales involuntarias que ella le daba, Tom Marvolo Riddle jamás hubiera sido capaz de prever aquella situación que se presentó ante sus ojos aquella madrugada al doblar por la calle que lo llevaría hasta su casa.

Por un momento creyó que era producto combinado de la falta de sueño y de su exaltada imaginación, pero dio un par de pasos tambaleantes y la imagen, en lugar de esfumarse, se hizo más nítida y más clara.

La mujer atractiva y furiosamente pelirroja era real.

El hombre moreno con gafas era real.

El beso era dolorosamente real.

Tom Riddle sintió que el corazón s ele detenía. Tuvo ganas de gritar, pero su cuerpo se rebeló en su contra, y solo pudo proferir un sonido gutural, casi inhumano. Pese a que la pareja parecía pegad con ventosas, eso fue suficiente para separarla. Había algo de ave de presa en los ojos verdes de aquel hombre.

La mirada de los tres se encontró durante un breve instante. Ginevra ahogó un grito y rápidamente se interpuso entre él y su amante. Conocía muy bien a ambos. Pero, por el mismo motivo, debería haber imaginado que no iba a ser capaz de evitar el enfrentamiento. El hombre la apartó del medio con suavidad. Ella dudó unos instantes. Sabía que mientras su vida estuviera en riesgo, Tom no se atrevería a correrlo. Su amante, directamente, no le permitiría tomarlo. Se apartó un par de pasos, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Hubiera querido evitar que las cosas llegaran a ese extremo, pero ella misma las había forzado, y ahora no podía dar marcha atrás. Sabía exactamente cual quería que fiera el desenlace.

Tom tenía ganas de gritar, de insultar y, sobre todo, de preguntar el por qué, pero su cuerpo seguía sin responderle satisfactoriamente. Sacó la varita del bolsillo de la túnica con dedos temblorosos, y apuntó groseramente con ella a su oponente. Era un gran mago y un excelente duelista, pero no se puede (ni se debe) luchar con una gran pasión nublando los ojos. No tomarse el tiempo suficiente para calmar su ira y su despecho fue solo su primer error, pero decididamente el que le resultó fatal.

Su oponente era joven (tendría pocos años más que Ginny), pero tenía todas las características propias de un duelista excelso. Respondía a los ataques con serenidad y eficacia, y estaba comenzando a desgastar a Tom, mucho mayor, fuera de práctica y con la mente caliente. El secreto era (todo el mundo lo sabía) conservar fría la mente y caliente la sangre. Pero el otro hombre no tomaba actitudes en si mismo ofensivas, y eso irritaba más y más a Tom, hasta llevarlo a tomar una decisión desesperada. Nadie era capaz de bloquear un Avada Kedavra.

Tanto su opositor como Ginny se dieron cuenta inmediataza de lo que estaba haciendo al ver el rayo de luz verde que salía de su varita. Ginny gritó, y por algún motivo Tom no se vio afectado en lo más mínimo por ese grito. No le dio importancia. No había terminado de comprender que la satisfacción que había sentido al pronunciar el hechizo era lo que había buscado durante toda su vida, cuando ya estaba muerto. Ni siquiera pudo darse cuenta de que se había olvidado completamente del encantamiento espejo.

El joven se dejó caer al suelo. Le temblaba cada fibra del cuerpo. Estaba consternado. Ginny se acercó y lo abrazó, llorando.

- Dios, Gin…

- No digas nada.

- Te juro que me había olvidado completamente de ese hechizo. No sé que hubiera hecho si…

- Basta. No soporto la idea de que coquetees con la muerte. Con este recuerdo me basta y me sobra para siempre.

- Nunca terminaré de agradecértelo, Ginny.

- El que estés vivo es suficiente agradecimiento para mi, Harry.

**----------------------------------------**

Por si no se entendió, Gin atravesó un hechizo espejo (?) (Si, me lo invente, ¡y que!) entre Harry y Tom, por lo que el hechizo rebotó y lo mató.

¿Comentarios?

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían**

Estrella


	10. 22: Cobre

_Siempre los cariñitos_

_me_ _han parecido_

_una_ _mariconez._

_Y ahora hablo contigo_

_en_ _diminutivo_

_con_ _nombres de pastel…_

"**Quédate en Madrid" - Mecano**

Símbolo 22: Cobre

A Ginny le gustaba cuando Teddy Lupin intentaba imitar el color de su cabello. Evidentemente, el pequeño aún no controlaba del todo bien su metamorfomagia, pues nunca podía lograrlo de manera perfecta. Lo más que podía acercarse era a un tono precioso de café rojizo, que combinaba espléndidamente con sus ojos color miel (tenía naturalmente los ojos de Remus; por algún motivo Teddy no solía cambiarlos).

A Ginny le gustaba cuando el pequeño aplaudía complacido al alcanzar este color, y ella lo colmaba de dulces y besos. Pero luego, cuando, al pasar por casualidad por delante de alguna superficie reflectante, podía observarlos juntos, se largaba a llorar desconsoladamente. La diferencia era evidente: el suya era café rojizo; el de ella, rojo fuego.

A Ginny le gustaba arrullarlo hasta que se calmara, recogerse el cabello de modo que él lo viera lo menos posible y hacer malabares para que el niño eligiera otro color como referencia. Darle chocolate era siempre un buen método. Por algún motivo, siempre que comía chocolate, Teddy elegía un fucsia chillón para su cabello. Evidentemente, por algún motivo que nadie podría entender nunca, le recordaba a su madre. Pero su madre (la de Ginny, no la de Teddy) la regañaba siempre que se enteraba que le había dado chocolate. (Y no es que fuera muy sencillo ocultar que el bebé tenía el cabello rosado. Ginny lo había intentado.) No estaba del todo equivocada. Sin nadie que los controlara, Harry y ella echarían a perder al niño. La Señora Weasley se había percatado de que Andrómeda estaba demasiado conmovida por el afecto que los dos jóvenes demostraban por su nieto como para decirles nada, así que había decidido tomar las riendas del asunto. Ginny odiaba las restricciones que tenía para mimar a su (casi) ahijado, pero en el fondo admitía que su madre tenía razón.

A Ginny le gustaba que Andrómeda le dejara quedarse a Teddy por una noche. Adoraba sentir la manito cálida en la suya mientras él tomaba su leche tibia. No podía resistirse al encanto de sus hermosos párpados cerrándose lentamente al ritmo de las canciones de cuna que Molly le había cantado a ella, y de las canciones en francés que le había enseñado Fleur, y que pronto acunarían a Victoire, su _primera_ sobrina. Porque a Ginny le gustaba sentir que, más que su sobrino, más que su ahijado, más que su hermano menor, Teddy era casi como su hijo.

A Harry le gustaba llegar temprano de la Academia, y poder compartir las risas y los juegos de Ginny y Teddy. No podía creer lo preciosa que se veía su pelirroja con un bebé en brazos, y lo maternal que podía ser para con el niño. Le agradaba también ver lo feliz que era él, y poder estarse con la mente tranquila de que no estaba traicionando la confianza que Remus y Tonks habían depositado en él.

A Harry le gustaba llegar tarde de la Academia, y poder observar a Ginny y a Teddy dormidos en su cama. No podía evitar pensar lo armoniosos que se veían juntos y lo llenaba de orgullo saber que esa era su familia. Ginny y Teddy. Y por supuesto todos los Weasley, Hermione incluida, pero ellos dos eran el centro de su universo, el núcleo básico e irrompible de su felicidad.

A Harry le gustaba llevar a Ted en brazos hasta su cuna, y despertar suavemente a Gin con un beso. Anhelaba el momento en que ella abriría lenta y perezosamente los ojos lagañosos, le echaría los brazos al cuello y lo besaría. Lo obligaría a echarse en la cama, aunque él no se hubiera desvestido, se acurrucaría a su lado y le diría, con voz soñolienta:

- ¿Sabes, Harry? Hoy también volvió a poner el cabello color cobre.

**------------------------------------------------------------**

Feliz San Valentín a todos.

¿Comentarios?

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrian**

**Estrella**


	11. 10: Marioneta

_Ayer quiso matarme la mujer de mi vida._

_Apretaba el gatillo cuando se despertó._

"**Siete crisantemos" – Joaquín Sabina**

Símbolo 10: Marioneta

A veces, Ginny Weasley tenía problemas para recordar donde había estado durante largos períodos de tiempo. Encontraba misteriosos lamparones de pintura roja en el frente de su túnica, y la noche anterior alguien había escrito horrorosas leyendas en las paredes. El piso de su cuarto aparecía cubierto de plumas de gallo, y nadie podía explicar de donde habían salido, pero sus compañeras a miraban acusadoramente.

A veces, Ginny Weasley se encontraba rehuyendo las preguntas y los consejos de sus profesores y sus hermanos mayores. Fred le decía que la veía demasiado pálida, y ella se esforzaba por sonreír, sin saber porque el simple hecho de esbozar una sonrisa parecía costarle más energía de la que podía permitirse gastar.

A veces, Ginny Weasley se detenía a mitad de una oración que estaba escribiendo en su diario. Con la pluma en el aire, se preguntaba si estaría haciendo bien al contarle todas estas intimidades a un objeto que pensaba, pero que no se podía saber donde tenía el cerebro.

A veces, Ginny Weasley se sorprendía llorando en un rincón solitario, preguntándose si no estaría enloqueciendo. Le habría gustado saber si era posible que una persona con desequilibrios mentales se percatar de que padecía algún trastorno.

A veces, Ginny Weasley pasaba largas horas al lado de la cama del petrificado de turno. No era íntima de ninguno (1), pero por algún motivo se le estrujaba el corazón al verlos, como si ella hubiera podido hacer algo por evitar lo que les pasaba.

A veces, Ginny Weasley se descubría en el corredor que llevaba al cuarto de los chicos Gryffindor de segundo año. A veces, Ginny Weasley se encontraba directamente al lado de la cama de Harry Potter. No podía imaginarse como llegaba sin hacer ruido alguno, o como se encontraba cada vez más frecuentemente en alguno de esos lugares. Mucho menos comprendía porque su subconsciente (que era el único responsable que se le ocurría) la llevaba allí. Pero en cuanto despertaba de ese supuesto letargo, volvía corriendo a su habitación. No la empujaban la vergüenza, o el temor a que la descubrieran. La empujaba un sentido de auto-defensa primitivo, casi animal, y que era similar al de la leona que huye para proteger a sus cachorros. Ginny Weasley sentía, sin comprenderlo del todo, que si se quedaba en ese cuarto, podía cometer una atrocidad de la que se lamentaría toda la vida.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

(1) Entiéndase que la historia se sitúa antes de que petrificaran a Hermione, porque por esa época Ginny ya tenía sospechas graves acerca del diario.

¿Comentarios?

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	12. 28: Espiral

Símbolo 28: Espiral

- Ginny, si te arrepientes de lo que habíamos pactado, te juro que lo comprenderé.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Harry?

- Del nombre de la nena.

Ginny tomó a la beba reciñen nacida de la cuna, y comenzó a arrullarla.

- Creí que eso había quedado claro, Harry. Lo discutimos antes de que naciera James. Nuestro primer hijo varón se llamaría James, y nuestra primera hija mujer se llamaría Lily. Y te recuerdo que fui yo quien lo propuso. ¿Por qué te me desdices ahora?

Harry se retorció los dedos. Ginny lo miró con las cejas alzadas, hasta que tuvo una idea clarificadora.

- ¡Harry! – su tono era de acusación. – No lo estarás haciendo por el aspecto de la niña, ¿no es cierto?

El moreno se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello. Ginny depositó a la nena, ya dormida, en su cuna, y arrastró a su marido fuera del cuarto para poder gritarle a gusto.

- ¡Que estupidez! ¡Nunca hubiera imaginado esto de ti, Harry James Potter! Nuestro hijo se llama Albus Severus (aún no entiendo como fuimos capaces de hacerle eso a la pobre criatura, pero bueno). ¡Albus Severus! Si yo hubiera creído que de ese modo lo estaba condenando a vivir una vida amargada, como la de Snape, ¡jamás lo hubiera hecho! Si el nombre no maldijo a los varones, no veo porque habría de hacerlo con la niña.

- Albus no se parece a Snape, Ginny.

- ¡A Dios gracias! Harry, no te entiendo. ¿Es porque es pelirroja?

Harry agachó la cabeza.

- Si. Es pelirroja de ojos verdes. Llamarla Lily Potter sería como convocar a la desgracia.

- Casémosla.

- ¡Ginny!

- ¿Qué? Lo siento Harry, pero no pienso ceder. La niña se llamará Lily aunque deba pasar por sobre tu cadáver.

- Siento que la estamos metiendo en una _espiral_ de infinitas vueltas. Cada vez más y más cerca del abismo.

Ginny lo abrazó.

- Te aseguro que el espíritu de tu madre jamás permitiría que eso le pasara a nuestra niña.

Él le besó la cabeza y murmuró en su pelo: "_Quizás tengas razón"_. Ella se aferró a su cintura y, con la nariz enterrad en su pecho, murmuró:

- ¿Has pensado algo de segundo nombre?

- Eh… no.

- Muy bien. Sigue firme la idea de que Luna y Neville sean sus padrinos, ¿no?

- Por supuesto.

- Excelente. Se llamará Lily Luna.

- ¿Qué?

- Piénsalo, Harry. Si crees que el nombre de tu madre puede tener alguna maldición, no s eme ocurre mejor amuleto que el nombre de Luna.

Harry rió.

- Eres brillante.

- Lily Luna Potter Weasley. Suena bonito.

- Nadie va a decir que el nombre no tiene musicalidad.

- Yo diría que hasta canta.

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

Bueno gente, espero que les hayan gustado estas dos viñetas, porque son las últimas que tendrán hasta dentro de, mínimo, dos semanas. Para más información, visiten mi LJ, que está en mi profile.

¿Comentarios?

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían.**

**Estrella**


	13. 8: Susurro

"_Sin besos de despedida_

_y_ _sin palabras bonitas_

_porque_ _te miro a los ojos_

_y_ _no me sale la voz"_

"**Días de verano" - Amaral**

Símbolo 8: Susurro

_Hold on to me, love_

_you know I can't stay long._

_All I wanted to say_

_was I love you_

_and I'm not afraid._

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

_Abrázame, amor,_

_sabes_ _que no puedo quedarme mucho._

_Todo lo que quería decir_

_era_ _que te amo_

_y_ _que no tengo miedo._

_¿Puedes oírme?_

_¿Puedes sentirme entre tus brazos?_

Harry Potter no lograba decidirse del todo sobre si el destino le sonreía o se le reía a carcajadas en la cara.

Estaba bajo la capa invisible, acababa de encomendarle a Neville el último asunto que le quedaba pendiente y esperaba no cruzarse a nadie (o al menos a nadie conocido) hasta llegar al Bosque Prohibido. Y allí, delante de sus narices, estaba la única persona capaz de hacer tambalear su decisión. Todo su Universo, a decir verdad.

De hecho, las emociones eran contradictorias. Sabía que debía sacrificarse para salvar, entre otras, la vida de ella. Y por eso, si decisión era firme. Pero necesitaría pasar cerca de ella; si pasaba cerca de ella, necesitaría hablarle; si le hablaba, necesitaría tocarla; si la tocaba, necesitaría besarla; y, si la besaba, ¿quién podría arrancarlo de entre sus brazos, aunque el mundo estuviera cayéndose a pedazos?

Sentía que se merecía una despedida de ella como Dios manda, pero que no sería justo con ella. La despedida siempre es cruel para el que se queda. Ginny no merecía soportar toda la vida el cargo de conciencia de ser la culpable de su muerte, aunque no fuera cierto.

Pasó por su lado mordiéndose el labio inferior, y con los puños tan apretados que estaba clavándose las uñas en las palmas. Estaba necesitando de absolutamente toda su fuerza de voluntad par no saltarle encima y comérsela a besos. Aspiró tan profundo que pensó que iba a ahogarse. No podía existir muerte más dulce que asfixiarse con su perfume.

Quizás fue ese ruido minúsculo.

Quizás que él estuviera pensando tan intensamente en ella que funcionó como telepatía.

Quizás que estaban tan compenetrados que ella no podía dejar de sentir la esencia de él.

- ¿Harry?- Su voz era apenas un susurro, pero funcionó para él como gas paralizante. Se quedó de espaldas, petrificado, sin saber que hacer, mientras sentía la respiración agitada de ella.- Harry, ¿estás ahí?- Estiró una mano que pasó justo entre el cuello y el hombro de él. No había contacto físico, pero ella irradiaba tanto calor que era como si le cayera encima un balde de agua tibia y perfumada. Ginny dio un paso hacia adelante y Harry se estremeció. Si se acercaba solo un poco más, chocaría con él. Ella estiró el cuello y olfateó el aire.- Apuesto mi mano de la varita a que estás aquí, Harry.- La voz continuaba siendo un susurro. La pelirrojo dio otro paso pequeño y tembloroso y casi le provoca un infarto al apoyar su mejilla contra la espalda de él.- Estaba segura. No podía ser nadie más que tú.

A Harry le temblaban los labios. Sentía que estaba a punto de llorar.

- No deberías estar aquí, Ginny.- La voz era ronca, casi susurrante.

Ella le besó la columna vertebral.

- Tampoco tú.

- Tengo cosas que hacer.

- Déjame hacerlas contigo.

- Ginny, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije aquella vez? ¿Que hay cosas que tengo que hacer solo?

Ella ahogó un gemido de dolor ante el recuerdo y susurró.

- Si.

- Bueno, esta es una de esas cosas. Por favor, no me lo hagas más difícil.

Ginny se aferró a su cintura, como rebelándose inconscientemente frente a esta idea.

- Prométeme que vas a volver.

Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza. No podía mentirle, pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad. Atrapado en esta dicotomía, optó por la única opción factible que se le ocurrió: se dio media vuelta y la besó. Ginny respondió al beso invisible con labios ansiosos peor, increíblemente, fue la primera en romperlo. Harry no podía saber que ella había sentido en el beso que él volvería, que no era el último que se daban, y ya no necesitaba comprometerlo en un juramento. Prefería dejarlo marchar para verlo regresar cuanto antes. Le tocó una mejilla con dedos temblorosos, sin errar el camino aunque no pudiera verlo. Carraspeó intentando aclarase la garganta, pero cuando habló su voz seguía siendo débil.

- Te amo.

Harry sintió que mil espadas le atravesaban el alma. Decididamente, el destino se le reía a carcajadas en la cara. No podía ser que ese momento (en el que ella se había decidido a decirle lo que los dos sentían, pero nunca se habían dicho) se diera justo cuando no iban a tener tiempo mutuo para disfrutarlo. Silenciosas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Tenía que jugar limpio con ella. Debía decírselo ahora que tenía la última oportunidad, aunque luego la agobiara el recuerdo.

- También te amo, Gin.

_Are all my thoughts of you?_

_Sweet raptured light, _

_it ends here tonight_

_¿Todos mis pensamientos son sobre ti?_

_Dulce luz de éxtasis_

_Que termine aquí esta noche._

"_(…)y Harry, sin saber por qué, pensó en Ginny, en su luminosa mirada, en el roce de sus labios…_

_Voldemort había alzado la varita. Todavía tenía la cabeza ladeada, como un niño curioso, preguntándose que sucedería si seguía adelante. Harry lo miraba a los ojos; quería que ocurriera ya, deprisa, mientras todavía pudiera mantenerse en pie, antes de perder el control, antes de revelar su miedo…_

_Vio moverse la boca de Voldemort y un destello de luz verde, y entonces todo se apagó."_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

La canción es fragmentos de "_My last breath" _ de Evanescence. Siempre me pareció que era la canción perfecta para esos dos y para ese momento. Simplemente, pensé que se lo merecían. Por eso escribí este _lost_ _momment._, porque considero que Ginny aparece ilegalmente poco en el séptimo libro, y que sus participaciones están pésimamente aprovechadas.

**¿Comentarios?**

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	14. 27: Suerte

Símbolo 27: Suerte

Harry no podía dejar de pensar en el verdadero uso que le gustaría darle a aquella botellita de poción dorada que ocultaba dentro de una media en su baúl, en lugar de guardarla par fines más "trascendentes", como diría Hermione.

Ginny no podía dejar de pensar en qué se le habría cruzado por la cabeza a Harry al dejarles la botellita de poción dorada a ella, Ron y Hermione, en lugar de tomársela él.

Harry no podía dejar de pensar en si había hecho lo correcto al poner sobre las espaldas de sus amigos y su novia semejante riesgo. Se consoló recordando que al menos había tenido un guiño de brillantez suficiente como para entregarles la botellita de poción dorada.

Ginny no podía dejar de pensar (mientras esquivaba como bailando las maleficios de un mortífago) que de no ser por la botellita de poción dorada, ya habría muerto un par de veces. De todos modos, y aunque sabía poco y se imaginaba mucho de lo que había ido a hacer Harry con Dumbledore, no podía dejar de lamentar que no la hubiera tomado él, en lugar de dársela a ellos.

Harry no podía dejar de pensar en lo afortunado que se sentía de que Ginny hubiera tomado Felix Felicis.

Ginny no podía dejar de pensar en lo afortunada que se sentiría si Harry hubiera tomado Felix Felicis.

**------------------------------------------------------------**

Más que rayano en la simplicidad. Me pareció evidente.

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían.**

**Estrella**


	15. 3: Ventana

"_(…) la nena se dejaba besar_

_¡que no la pille su hermano!"_

"**Una de romanos" – Joaquín Sabina**

Símbolo 3: Ventana

Hermione Granger sabía que la ventana era el punto estratégico de la Sala Común a cubrir.

No era que Hermione estuviera intentando defender a Hogwarts de un ataque exterior, ni mucho menos. De hecho, estaba intentando defender a Hogwarts de un posible ataque interior. Un ataque derivado de una explosión o alguna otra secuela proveniente de un arranque de furia monumental.

El problema no era que Harry y Ginny fueran pareja.

El problema no era que Harry y Ron fueran mejores amigos.

El problema no era que Ron y Ginny fueran hermanos.

No.

El problema era la conjunción de todas esas cosas juntas. Pero era un problema de magnitudes corrientes, que Hermione se sentía capacitada para manejar. Nada que pudiera salírsele de las manos.

El verdadero conflicto llegaba cuando, a lo anteriormente dicho, se le sumaba que Ginny y Harry habían ido a estudiar (a Hermione no la engañaban, esos dos juntos lo único que podían estudiar era _anatomía_) a los terrenos de Hogwarts, a la vista de quién quisiera mirarlos, y que Ron venía con humor de dragón después de un especialmente largo y tedioso castigo con Filch, que lo había obligado a perderse el almuerzo.

Ese era el _verdadero problema._

Y si no se andaba con cuidado, Hermione podía quedar más indefensa que el sureste asiático frente a un tsunami.

Se asomó por la ventana aprovechando que Ron había subido a su dormitorio por unos minutos. La escena era tan patética y romántica que daba ganas de vomitar y comer pochocho con ansias cinéfilas al mismo tiempo. Los libros estaban desparramados por el pasto, escapados impúdicamente de las mochilas, y Hermione comprobó, con reprobación pero sin sorpresa, que si habían sido abiertos en algún momento, habían abandonado ese estado largo tiempo atrás. Harry y Ginny se salpicaban juguetonamente a orillas del lago, acosados por grupos de niñas de entre 12 y 17 años, que los fulminaban con la mirada. Al minuto, Hermione tuvo que comenzar a golpearse las mejillas con las manos para poder borrarse del rostro _esa estúpida sonrisa._

- ¿Puedo preguntar porque te estás auto flagelando?

Hermione se petrificó. Tenía en su cuello la nariz de Ron, y, frente a sus ojos, el espectáculo ineludible de Ginny y Harry, metidos en el lago hasta la cintura, empapados de pies a cabeza, con la ropa pegada al cuerpo y dándose el beso más apasionado que no incluyera alcohol que Hermione había visto en su vida (y eso que estaba contando los patéticos recuerdos del tórrido romance entre Ron y Lavander). Estaba tan preocupada pensando en como hacer que Ron no viera que Harry tenía puestas las manos en partes de la anatomía de su hermana que, según opinión unánime de los hermanos Weasley, deberían estar cubiertas pro kriptonita electrificada (aunque apenas pudieran entender lo que era la electricidad, la consideraban un medio muy útil para sus fines), que ni s ele pasó por la cabeza decirle a Ron que ella, _de ningún modo_, se estaba auto flagelando. Y una concesión de ese estilo de parte de Hermione Jane Granger solo podía significar una cosa: _crisis aguda._

Se volteó a mirarlo, tratando de dificultarle la visión lo más posible. Difícil asunto, pues él era considerablemente más alto que ella.

Pero Ron solo tenía ojos para Hermione. Aunque había llegado del castigo furibundo, ella era un bálsamo, y ahora solo podía mirarla con adoración.

Pero Hermione no podía arriesgarse; no quería ganarse la visión abrumadora del dedo índice de Ron señalándola apocalípticamente mientras la llamaba "traidora" y cosas semejantes con voz estentórea. La idea de por si era perturbadora, por lo que Hermione recurrió al arma que le había dado poder desde el comienzo de todo. Cerró la ventana con un gesto decidido y antes de que Ron pudiera hacer preguntas incómodas, lo empujó, haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos, hasta que tropezó y cayó sobre un sillón. Se le fue encima como la gatita ronroneante que toda Gryffindor lleva dentro.

Luego de cinco minutos sumergido en la cascada de besos y sensaciones, Ron ya no tenía ni ganas ni voluntad de acordarse siquiera de que tenía una hermana.

**-------------------------------------------**

Lalala. Primero no centrado en Harry y/o Ginny. Me encanta como ve Hermione a esos dos -

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	16. 15: Libertad

"_Escucha una cosa_

_que_ _te voy a decir_

_aunque_ _te duela el alma_

_como_ _me duele a mí:_

_podría_ _engañarte_

_si_ _se me diera mentir._

_El caso es que no puedo_

_enamorarme_ _de ti."_

"**No puedo enamorarme de ti" – Joaquín Sabina**

Símbolo 15: Libertad

Sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza hundida entre las piernas y los codos sobre las rodillas, Harry James Potter era la viva imagen del desasosiego. Hermione se acercó a él en actitud consoladora, sin ánimos de querer invadirlo.

- Café.- Le ofreció mientras le extendía una taza humeante.

- No, gracias.- Harry no levantó la cabeza. Su voz sonaba nasal y apagada.

Hermione se sentó a su lado, y apoyó la taza en el suelo.

- Harry…- No hubo respuesta. La castaña comenzó a preocuparse. Pese a que había hablado en voz baja para no despertar a Ron, la imprecación había sido perfectamente audible. Le posó una mano suave pero firmemente en el hombro, y repitió el llamado.- Harry, ¿qué ocurre?

El moreno descruzó los brazos y le extendió algo que había estado en su mano todo el tiempo. Con asombro, Hermione vio que se trataba del Mapa del Merodeador.

- Hace dos días que no aparece.

Granger no necesitó recorrer el mapa con la vista para saber que él estaba hablando de Ginny.

- Dos días, Hermione. ¡Dos días! ¿Tienes idea de lo que puede haberle pasado en dos días?

Hermione no tardó ni treinta segundos en encontrar una explicación razonable.

- La Sala Multipropósito está fuera del Mapa, Harry.

Él resopló.

- ¿Y para qué querría ella esconderse allí tanto tiempo?

La castaña se encogió de hombros.

- Vete tú a saber. Par escapar de los Carrows. Par esconderse de Snape. Para hacer un plan. Par rearmar el ED. Se me ocurren miles de motivos.

Harry había alzado la cabeza. Tenía las venas del cuello y de la frente en tensión.

- Y ninguno de ellos es razonable.

Hermione alzó una ceja.

- A mi todos me lo parecen.

Las manos del moreno se crisparon.

- ¡No! Ella debería estar tratando de pasar desapercibida y…

- Es una Weasley, Harry. No puede pasar desapercibida ni aunque lo intente.

- Lo sé. Pero no debería estarse metiendo en la boca del lobo voluntariamente.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos. Estaba comenzando a enojarse.

- A mi no me vengas con cuentos. Ginny es una pistolita; lo ha sido siempre, y tú siempre lo has sabido. No puedes echarle en cara los defectos que al principio eran perfectos. (1) Es como si le pidieras que no fuera pelirroja, siendo Weasley. No puedes pedirle al Che Guevara que se afeite la barba. (2) Y tampoco seas hipócrita conmigo. Vi como te brillaban los ojos de orgullo cuando te enteraste de que había tratado de robar la espada.- Harry no pudo menos que ruborizarse. – Y si te está carcomiendo una mezcla fatal de deseo, nostalgia y amor enfermo, deja esa convicción estúpidamente noble y ponte en contacto con ella. Apuesto a que la harás la mujer más feliz del Universo.

Potter se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Por qué _condenado_ motivo ella siempre tenía razón? Pero, si ella era brillante, él era terco. Y había ciertas cosas, como la seguridad de Ginny, respecto a las que era inflexible.

- No puedo.

Ella meneó la cabeza.

- No es que _no puedes. Tienes toda la libertad que podrías desear._ La verdad es que _no quieres._

Él se puso de pie. Estaba furioso.

- Mira, Hermione…

- No, no miro nada. Quiero que aceptes de una vez por todas que te estás comportando de n modo infantil con este asunto.- Ella también se había parado, y comenzaba a elevar considerablemente el tono de voz.

- No es cierto.-Harry hablaba tan alto que casi gritaba.- La verdad es que nunca debí haberme enamorado de ella.

- Ah, no, a mi con traumas espirituales no, Harry. Te quiero como si fueras mi hermano, pero detesto cuando dices incoherencias. El corazón es libre de enamorarse cómo, cuándo, dónde y de quién quiera.- Él estaba pálido, y temblaba. Quiso decir algo, pero no le salieron las palabras. – Si Ginny estuviera aquí, te golpearía por imbécil. Se sintió tentada de hacerlo en su momento, pero ella es lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta de que Harry Potter no sea noble y no corra detrás de _el-que-no-debe_ – Se interrumpió. Estaba hablando tan rápido que se le confundían las palabras.- _¡ese maldito bastardo!_ sería como pedirle peras al olmo. Desde que alcanzó la madurez necesaria, fue capaz de convivir con un amor desgarrador a un hombre que no será enteramente suyo hasta que no cumpla una misión terrible. Porque, Harry, aunque Ginny sabe poco, se imagina mucho. Lo siente en los huesos. Y se enorgullece de haber sido _libre_ a la hora de tomar la decisión de quedarse a tu lado y entregarte la mitad de su vida. ¡Y tú me vienes con esas chiquilladas!

**------------------------------------------**

(1): _Pingüinos en la cama_ – Ricardo Arjona

(2): _Las mujeres nos casamos con el Che Guevara… ¡y después le pedimos que se afeite la barba! –_ Maitena.

Quizás se podría haber explotado esa idea que tiene Harry de que la diferencia entre él y Ginny es que ella tiene libertad, y gracias a eso un futuro brillante, mientras que él esta irremisiblemente encadenado a Voldemort. Pero no iba a hacerlo. Primero, porque _no es cierto_ que Ginny pueda sentirse libre si Harry no lo es. Y, segundo, porque me pareció espantoso que él tuviera esa idea.

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían**

**Etrella**


	17. 25: Tragedia

"_Aunque estés despeinada, me gustás igual;_

_aunque_ _estés en pijama y sin maquillar."_

"**Trenes, camiones y tractores" – Árbol.**

Símbolo 25: Tragedia

El sol que entraba por la ventana abierta le taladraba los ojos hasta hacérselos arder. Ginny maldijo a todas las divinidades conocidas y a algunas de su propia invención, pero por sobre todo a sus hermanos, pues alguno debía ser el responsable de haberla despertado. A sus seis hermanos, sin distinciones a que Bill estuviera en Egipto y Charlie en Rumania.

Abrió con dificultad los ojos legañosos, para ver a Ron sentado en el borde de la cama opuesta a la suya, con una sonrisa radiante que no le veía desde hacia días. Ginny gruñó, en un gesto franco de hostilidad y se tapó la cabeza con la delgada (y transparente) sábana que cubría su cuerpo, dispuesta a seguir durmiendo por el medio que fuera.

Pero, evidentemente, Ron tenía planes muy distintos, pues estiró una mano y la sacudió con poca diplomacia.

- Levántate, Ginny.

- Vete al infierno, Ron.- Fue la delicada respuesta de la niña de once años.

Entonces la pelirroja sintió que la parte inferior de su cama se hundía bajo un peso ajeno. Eso era más de lo que podía soportar. ¿Es que acaso las ocho de la mañana ya no eran sagradas para nadie? Se incorporó, hirviendo de rabia.

- ¿¡Por qué no sé van a…?!- Pero ellos nunca se enteraron de a donde deberían irse, porque el insulto murió en la garganta de Ginny antes de haber nacido.

Se paralizó, horrorizada. Sentado a los pies de su cama, aferrándose fuertemente a la colcha como se agarraría un náufrago, y sonriéndole tímidamente, se hallaba nada menos que Harry Potter.

Ginny giró noventa grados sobre si misma, indecisa sobre si largarse a llorar, saltar sobre Ron y asesinarlo a patadas, tirarse por la ventana de su cuarto o todas esas cosas juntas. No tuvo tiempo de decidirlo, porque, frente a ella, ejerciendo una maldad ancestral, que ella no sabía que él poseía, Ron sostenía entre los brazos un espejo de tamaño infernal. Ginny se observó por unos minutos con ojos perplejos, hasta que fue consciente de que ese despojo humano que le devolvía la mirada era _ella._

Estaba en sujetador, un sujetador celeste pálido decorado con snitches doradas, y que le iba estrecho, MUY estrecho; su cabello parecía haber entablado toda la noche una guerra con la almohada… y haberla perdido; su rostro estaba demacrado por profundas ojeras y magulladuras varias, pues nunca había sido capaz de dormir sin moverse escandalosamente. A su lado, pensó con horror, una doncella de África parecería una doncella recatada y prolija.

El espanto y la vergüenza nacieron en la parte baja de su abdomen y subieron a la velocidad de la luz por su tracto digestivo. Con un grito, se acostó y se cubrió hasta la cabeza con la colcha, mientras las risas crueles de Harry y Ron le taladraban los oídos. Ginny apretó los ojos con fuerza y rogó a las mismas divinidades que antes había insultado (y, nuevamente, a algunas inventadas para la ocasión), para que esta _tragedia_ no fuera más que una _pavorosa pesadilla…_

Ginny Weasley se despertó sobresaltada, respirando agitadamente. Se cubrió cuidadosamente el cuerpo y escudriñó su cuarto con ojos avizores. No encontró nada fuera de lo común, por lo que manoteó un camisón del suelo, se lo puso apresuradamente y, con exactamente el mismo zarrapastroso aspecto que había soñado, bajó a buscar tinta para escribirle una carta a Bill, que era el único que soportaba con paciencia sus desvaríos de niña.

Sentado en la cocina, luciendo la tímida sonrisa que luego caracterizaría aquella época de su vida, estaba Harry Potter.

Mucho peor, mucho más trágico y mucho más vergonzoso de lo que Ginny había soñado.

_Porque era real._

**----------------------------------------**

Me pareció que ya teníamos suficientes viñetas angustiantes como para hacer una _verdadera_ tragedia. Así que hice una _tragicomedia. _Perdonen el _deux ex machina_, pero había que hacerlo canon.

**Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	18. 29: Grito

Símbolo 29: Grito

- ¡HARRY JAMES POTTER, SI NO ESTÁS EN ESTA SALA EN LOS PRÓXIMOS CINCO SEGUNDOS, EMPIEZA A CORRER, PORQUE TE VOY A HACER UN MALEFICIO MOCOMURCIÉLAGOS TAN ESPECTACULAR QUE NO VAS A PODER OLVIDARTE DE MI HASTA EL DÍA QUE TE MUERAS!

- Estoy aquí, Ginny.

- ¿ENTONCES POR QUÉ, DEMONIOS, ESTÁS AHÍ ESCONDIDO?

- Llevo diez minutos parado a tu lado, Gin.

- ¿ESTÁS TRATANDO DE INSINUAR QUE SOY CIEGA O ESTÚPIDA?

Harry suspiró. Era evidente que ella no estaba siendo razonable, así que no valía la pena discutir.

- No, cariño.

- ¡MEJOR ASÍ, PORQUE DUDO DE QUE TU ESTUVIERAS EN TAN BUENAS CONDICIONES COMO YO DESPUÉS DE NUEVE MESES DE MARTIRIO!

- Tienes razón, Ginny.

El médico se estremeció y le susurró un "¿_Se comporta así todo el tiempo_?" en el oído. Harry se encogió de hombros y murmuró un "_Solo no hay que contradecirla_" en respuesta.

- ¡HARRY, MALDITO SEAS! ¡DAME LA MANO!

- Si, mi amor.

**-----------------------------------**

- … y el parto fue tan tranquilo que el grito de James rompió el silencio sepulcral de la sala.- Contó Ginny a sus cuñadas mientras acunaba al bebé en sus brazos.

Harry bufó irónicamente. La pelirroja lo miró con una ceja arqueada. Sus hermanos y Neville se estremecieron de espanto. Conocían _demasiado bien _ ese gesto.

- ¿Quieres corregirme en algo, Harry?- Su voz sonaba serena en apariencia, pero en ella había una ligera nota de histeria contenida.

Harry sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral. _Odiaba_ cuando ella usaba ese tono de voz. _Prefería que_ _gritara._ Fleur, Katie, Penélope y Gabrielle ocultaron una risita, pues imaginaban lo que estaba sucediendo. Hermione, que lo sabía a ciencia cierta, rió a carcajada limpia. El moreno ahogó un suspiro, mientras Ginny parpadeaba exageradamente.

- No.- Dijo por fin.- Tienes razón, Gin. _Siempre tienes razón._

----------------------------------------

xD Les juro que me imagino la situación LITERAL. Y les juro que crei que lo había subido antes, pero evidentemente NO. Tralalala. Espero que les guste.

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	19. 16: Acto

Símbolo 16: Acto

A veces, Ginny Weasley pensaba que eran inútiles todos los esfuerzos que hacia. Que por cada paso que ella avanzaba, Snape y los Carrows la obligaban a retroceder tres.

A veces, Ginny Weasley pensaba que era estúpido el riesgo al que estaba sometiendo al nuevamente reunido ED. Que Neville y Luna, principalmente, caminaban en la cuerda floja, y que era por su culpa.

A veces, Ginny Weasley pensaba que un grano de arena no era nada comparado con la enorme montaña del oponente. Que su participación era tan insignificante que era como ahogarse en un vaso de agua.

A veces, Ginny Weasley pensaba que haría mejor quedándose callada y pasando desapercibida como Harry hubiera querido. Que proteger su propia seguridad era lo más sensato.

A veces, Ginny Weasley pensaba que no era capaz de encabezar la resistencia. Que no era más que una niña tonta con pretensiones de grandeza que s ele habían subido a la cabeza.

A veces, Ginny Weasley pensaba que sus malditas lágrimas eran un desperdicio de agua y energía. Que a Harry no le servían de nada su nostalgia, su tristeza y su deseo.

Pero entonces se asomaba por la ventana y sentía en los huesos que Harry estaba vivo. Y luchando. Y pensando en ella. Y todo volvía a cobrar sentido

Porque era fundamental recordarle a los mortífagos que había sangre joven que resistía y no se daba por vencida. Porque era importante poner en el camino de los ejecutores del régimen la mayor cantidad posible de obstáculos.

Porque el ED merecía la libertad de forjar su propio destino, mostrar lo que Harry les había enseñado y su propia valía. Porque Luna y Neville habían elegido su destino tiempo atrás, y ella debía respetar la decisión y ayudarlos, como ellos hacían con ella.

Porque el grano de arena no es nada comparado con la montaña, pero la montaña no es nada sin el grano, porque él es quien la hace. Porque toda participación era vital cuando se hacía con responsabilidad y absoluta entrega.

Porque Harry había arriesgado su pellejo por ella más de una vez, y no podía no pagarle con la misma moneda. Porque era una Weasley, y una Weasley no pasa desapercibida, mucho menos si alguien que ama está en riesgo.

Porque la voluntad y la perseverancia eran sus mejores cualidad, y amaba la causa con toda su alma. Porque los detractores de la tiranía la habían elegido como líder natural, sin empuje psicológico de su parte, y ella confiaba ciegamente en ellos.

Porque sus lágrimas eran la prueba de amor más ferviente que podía ofrecerle. Porque no podía evitar extrañarlo y llamarlo calladamente con cada partícula de su cuerpo, y sabía que él lo comprendería.

Porque Ginny amaba la causa, y amaba su libertad, pero por sobre todas las cosas, amaba a Harry.

Y en el amor, como en casi todas las cosas de la vida, es mejor _actuar que hablar._

------------------------------------

Mmm… lamento que sea uno "depresivo" otra vez, pero es algo que me sentía obligada a escribir. Que lo disfruten

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	20. 7: Impulso

"_Tómame como al tequila_

_de_ _un golpe y sin pensarlo"_

"**Duele verte" – Ricardo Arjona**

Símbolo 7: Impulso

Comenzaba siendo una caricia leve, casi como si alguien le estuviera haciendo cosquillas con una pluma en la planta de los pies. Harry procuraba ignorarla. Siempre intentaba resistir lo más posible antes de sucumbir. Además, el placer de tener que contener el impulso era casi tan delicioso como la desidia de entregarse al vicio.

Poco a poco, la situación empeoraba y Harry tenía que apretar los dedos de los pies para contener las ansias de moverse, que se relacionaban directamente con esos pinchazos que nacían en su estómago y subían por su tracto digestivo.

Cuando el hormigueo llegaba a sus labios, Harry tenía que agarrar un libro (por regla general, del año equivocado y al revés) para que no se le notara que comenzaban a desenfocársele los ojos. En esa parte del trance era que Hermione comenzaba a observarlo con el entrecejo fruncido.

Y entonces comenzaban los movimientos reflejos y descontrolados. Sus extremidades en general y sus articulaciones en particular parecían demostrarse extrañamente anárquicas y se rebelaban ante la idea de cualquier forma de gobierno.

Y Harry se paraba. Le gustaba contenerse un poco más, resistir la tentación para luego hacer más dulce el momento en que cediera al impulso. Se despertaban risitas y toses incómodas a su alrededor. Hermione también se paraba, mortalmente ofendida, y Ron se aprestaba a mirar para otro lado.

Cuando la tensión en la Sala Común se volvía insostenible, Harry dejaba sus piernas en libertad. Le gustaba pensar que él ya no las guiaba, sino que la buscaban por instinto.

En cinco seis largos pasos llegaba al lado de ella, la tomaba del mentón, la obligaba a levantar la vista del insoportable libro de turno y la besaba hasta dejarla temblando, incapaz de volver a concentrarse en una sola letra en todo el día. Ginny lo miraba con ojos chispeantes, entre enternecidos y burlones.

Entonces Harry se alejaba feliz, con la plenitud espiritual de quién sabe que se ha dejado sucumbir frente a uno de los pequeños placeres de a vida. Cuando volvía a sentarse en el sillón d antes, sentía indefectiblemente la mirada furibunda de Hermione sobre él, ardiendo como mil lanzas del infierno. Se encogía de hombros y decía, para excusarse ante ella y ante si mismo:

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso uno no puede ceder ante un impulso?

**---------------------------------------------**

Say no more. No hay mucho que decir al respecto, creo que la viñeta habla por si misma xD (Si, ahora ya casi tienen personalidad propia uuU) Por otro lado, volvió Stef :D Oh, bueno, no, pero casi. Y Harry no es pisado, pero Ginny es pisadora xD. Y gracias por decirme que no son depresivas, sino reflexivas, porque eso es lo que estaba intentando hacer. Espero que les guste esta.

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	21. 2: Intriga

Símbolo 2: Intriga

_Oliver Wood dejó la escoba a un lado, cuando notó que un par de muggles se quedaron mirando con asombro. ¡Otra vez lo había arruinado! Respiró tratando de aparentar normalidad y se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraban todos. _

_Ginny Weasley fue la primera en hablar. _

_- __Otra vez llegas tarde. _

_-Lo siento…- se disculpó tratando de sentarse lejos de ella. _

_-¿Lo trajiste?- Esa fue la voz de Harry Potter quien se encontraba escondido bajo su capa de invisibilidad. Oliver Wood se asustó. _

_-Lo tengo aquí. - dijo nervioso. Miró alrededor asegurándose que nadie los observara y lentamente extrajo de su capa el diminuto paquete. - El hechizo que lo protege termina a la media noche...- susurró Oliver. _

_Ginny asintió mirándolo con ansiedad. Tomó el paquete con delicado cuidado y verificó en el reloj. Les quedaban exactamente cinco horas para terminarlo todo... _

_-¿Quieren otra cerveza? – Ofreció Oliver. _

_Pero nadie contestó, ya que en ese instante _se escucharon dos voces a la distancia, una de cada sexo. Venían discutiendo. No hacia falta ser un genio para imaginar de quienes se trataba. La femenina, ligeramente aguda y con una leve nota de histeria, pertenecía a una muchacha de enmarañado cabello castaño y brillantes ojos color chocolate. Era de contextura menuda y mirada inteligente, pero irradiaba un aura tan oscura que ahuyentaba a la gente de su alrededor. Además, venía acalorada por la disputa y parecía dispuesta a golpear al primero que osara atravesarse en su camino. La masculina, grave, pero repleta de desesperación, era de un joven pelirrojo de penetrantes ojos azules. Él estaba pálido y parecía más arrepentido que enfadado.

- ¿Cómo está Alicia? (1)- Preguntó precipitadamente Ginny, intentando retomar la conversación para que ninguno sospechara.

- Muy bien. Por suerte, la joyería… ¡Ouch! – Se interrumpió al recibir una patada de parte de la pelirroja, que lo miraba con ojos desorbitados. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que había estado a punto de meterse en un tema escabroso.

Pero Hermione estaba demasiado concentrada en su enfado, y ni siquiera se molestó en dirigirles la palabra. Alejó de la mesa una silla teóricamente vacía, e intentó sentarse en ella, pero Harry, que era su ocupante invisible, alcanzó a quitarse la capucha de la capa justo a tiempo. Hermione pegó un grito y se llevó las manos a la cara.

- ¡Harry! ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no hagas eso? Me quitaste cinco años de vida.

- Lo siento, Hermione.

- ¿Qué haces ahí escondido?

- Me oculto de Bill. Pero si tu ya estás aquí, supongo que también es _decente_ que yo lo esté. -Ginny ahogó una risita mientras Harry se quitaba la capa, Hermione y Oliver los observaban perplejos, y Ron examinaba minuciosamente sus uñas, perdido en sus pensamientos.- Es que el hermano mayor no encuentra _apropiado_ que duerma con su hermanita. Y se pone fastidioso si llego en simultáneo con Gin. Entonces, me escondo.

Hermione arqueó una ceja reprobatoria.

- ¿No sería más fácil separarse en el trayecto?

- ¿Y perderme la oportunidad de poner nerviosa a Ginny? Ni hablar.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

- A mi nada me pone nerviosa.

- Si Luna estuviera aquí, te diría que es porque nunca te cruzaste con un stroper de cola peluda, o algo así.

Los jóvenes rieron.

- Dentro de muy poco, solo Xenophilius dirá cosas así. Luna se está decepcionando bastante de su viaje por África.

Se hizo silencio durante unos instantes, que fue finalmente roto por Oliver.

- Muchachos, lo siento mucho, pero debo irme. Mi esposa me espera.

- Gracias por haber pasado, Oliver.- Ginny le guiñó un ojo.

- Siempre que…- Estuvo a punto de decir "me necesites", pero era coherente con lo que ella había pensado, y no con lo que ella había dicho.- …pueda, Ginny.

Besó a las mujeres en la mejilla, estrechó la mano de Harry (Ron aún parecía no haber notado que él existía), tomó su escoba y se perdió en el cielo.

- ¿Qué hacía aquí?- Inquirió Hermione.

- Paso a saludar. ¡No todo tiene una segunda intención, Hermione! – La respuesta, por supuesto, no era satisfactoria, y la actitud defensiva de Ginny mucho menos, pero la castaña decidió que podía dejar las preguntas para después. -¿Qué pasó con mi hermano?

- Solo le dije unas cuantas verdades.

- Hermione, varias veces le dije _verdades_ a Ron, y en una oportunidad estuvo a punto de hechizarme, y lo hubiera hecho si Harry no se hubiera interpuesto. Pero jamás lo vi tan desalentado.

Granger se encogió de hombros.

- Él sabrá porque es.- Se levantó y se marchó meneando la larga melena castaña.

En ese instante, Ron pareció despertar de su letargo, y fue corriendo tras ella al grito de su nombre de pila. Ginny bufó.

- Estoy más orgullosa que nunca de la decisión que tomamos, Harry.

- ¿Crees que funcionará?

- Tengo plena confianza en que Alicia llevo a cabo la parte técnica impecablemente. La táctica va por nuestra cuenta. El problema es como haremos que ambos lo toquen a la hora indicada.

- ¿Por qué siempre necesitamos a Hermione en asuntos relacionados con Hermione?

Ginny rió.

- Porque somos _Hermione-dependientes_. Veamos como es el anillo.

- ¿Por qué elegiste un anillo?

- Me pareció significativo. Además, Alicia es la mejor haciendo trasladores, y tiene una joyería.

Desenvolvió el paquete y, para sorpresa de ambos, encontraron dos anillos y una nota.

_Queridos Harry y Ginny:_

_A fines prácticos, preferí hacer dos anillos en lugar de uno. De este modo, no necesitarán juntarlos. La protección se rompe a las doce en punto. A partir de ese momento, la primera persona en tocar el anillo será transportada a _donde_-_ya-todos-sabemos_. Los anillos son mágicamente flexibles. Pueden transformarlos en lo que gusten sin dificultades. Mucha suerte. Oliver y yo estaremos esperando ansiosos los chismes del _experimento_. Los quiere,_

_Alicia._

- Perfecto- murmuró Ginny haciendo girar los anillos entre sus dedos. – Esto facilitará mucho las cosas.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

- Ginny, la verdad es que…

La muchacha lo obligó a callarse poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios.

- Deja todo en mis manos, Harry.

**------------------------**

Ginny observó a las dos personas sentadas delante suyo con evidente satisfacción. A sus ojos, formaban un cuadro armonioso y relajante, pues encontraba sumamente atractivos a ambos. Fleur, con sus dulces ojos tan azules que daban escalofríos, su piel impoluta de porcelana china y su cabello rubio con centelleantes destellos plateados, era tan hermosa que quitaba el aliento. Su porte inalterable de princesa nórdica establecía un canon indiscutible de belleza, difícil de igualar. A su lado, como cualquier otro mortal, Harry podría haber parecido insignificante, pero el cabello azabache, oscuro como ala de cuervo, se complementaba con la melena metálica y los ojos verde esmeralda no quedaban opacados ante los zafiros de ella. Ginny sintió un escalofrío al pensar que hubieran hecho una pareja soñada. Sabía que la mitad de la belleza del cuadro está en el ojo del que lo mira, y era consciente de que veía a Harry tan atractivo porque estaba enamorada de él hasta las pestañas. De todos modos, nunca dejaba de agradecer que Fleur se hubiera prendado irremediablemente de Bill, y que, en su momento, Gabrielle hubiera sido demasiado joven como para tomar una acción decisiva.

Carraspeó para excusarse cuando se dio cuenta de que se había pasado un par de minutos observándolos sin hablar. Fleur sonreía, pero Harry tenía el entrecejo fruncido, pues no le gustaba no saber lo que ella estaba pensando. Ginny se irguió y tomo aire. Tenía un hermano y una mejor amiga que emparejar.

- Supongo que los dos saben para que están aquí.

Harry resopló y estuvo a punto de decir algo, cuando Fleur lo detuvo con un gesto.

- Déjala. Lo está _disfgutando_ mucho. Hace tiempo que no la veía tan feliz. Y no le hace mal a nadie.

Ginny se lo agradeció con una sonrisa resplandeciente. La francesa acuso recibo con un movimiento de la cabeza.

- Como decía- Prosiguió.- los dos saben cual es el plan básico.- Fleur y Harry asintieron con la cabeza.- Les explicaré entonces cual es su misión específica. Fleur, tú serás la encargada de darle el anillo a Ron.- Sacó un paquetito del bolsillo y se lo entregó. – Tienes completa libertad para transformarlo en lo que se te antoje, y buscar la excusa que te parezca más conveniente. Es indiferente. Todos sabemos que mi hermano te adora y babea por horas con tu simple cercanía.- Fleur soltó una carcajada.- No te rías.- La reprendió Ginny.- Es patético. Da pena. Creo que hasta necesita tratamiento.- Suspiró- Harry, tu parte.- Tomó una bolsa que había sobre la mesa y se la alcanzó a su novio.- Como lo entendería hasta el más torpe iluso, el mejor anzuelo par pescar a Hermione es un libro. Lo fundamental en tu misión es que acudas a ella pocos minutos antes de la medianoche, con aspecto de animal desvalido, y clames por socorro. Es vital que la fastidies lo suficiente como para que ella tenga el libro en sus manos cuando den las doce.

Harry hizo puchero.

- ¿Por qué no lo haces tu, Ginny?

La pelirroja rió.

- Usa esa cara y comprarás hasta al diablo, Harry. No, no puedo hacerlo yo. Hermione me conoce demasiado bien, y sospecharía una _intriga_ de mi parte. Creo que en cualquier momento va a comenzar a usar protección mágica para tomar cualquier cosa que yo le de. – Se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativa.- Quizás tenga que ver con el pequeño detalle de que le grite frente a toda la familia que no descansaría hasta reconciliarla con Ron, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera- Fleur y Harry rieron. Ginny se encogió de hombros con fingida inocencia.- Desde ese día, me tomo manía. No sé de donde saca esas ideas.

- Tampoco yo- dijo Fleur entre risas.- _Pogque_ _encegarla_ con tu _hegmano_ en una habitación _impenetagble_ durante dos días es absolutamente normal. No tiene nada de _grago_.

- ¡Para nada!- Clamaron Harry y Ginny al unísono.

**---------------------------------------**

(1): No recuerdo con mucha exactitud cual de las tres ex cazadoras de Gryffindor se caso con George. Si es Alicia, lamento el error.

El comienzo no es mío. Es un texto que me mandaron las administradoras de _Amortentia. _Tenía que hacer un escrito canon de entre 1000 y 2000 palabras, describiendo a tres personajes, y mencionando a cinco no principales, y ese tenía que ser el comienzo. Es para ser betalectora. ¿Creen que me aprobaran?

Estoy contenta, porque he visto que "Impulso" ha despertado en ustedes sentimientos bonitos, ya sean recuerdos, ya sean reflexiones. Me alegra, porque una de las mejores cosas que le pueden pasar a un escritor es poner en palabras algo que el lector ya sentía, pero que no podía expresar claramente. Estoy lejos de ese ideal, pero se hace lo que se puede.

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían**

**Estrella **


	22. 20: Abismo

_Little Dana O'Hara, oh Dana my dear  
how I wish to find Dana lost here   
Little Dana O'Hara, decided one day  
to run far away far away... (...)_

_But to think that I told you  
I'd prayed for you forever_

_Pequeña Dana 0'Hara, oh, Dana, mi vida_

_como_ _deseo encontrar aquí a la perdida Dana_

_La pequeña Dana O'Hara decidió un día_

_correr_ _lejos, muy lejos… (…)_

_Pero pensar que te dije_

_que_ _debería rogar por ti para siempre…_

"**Letter to Dana" – Sonata Arctica**

_Si te acuerdas de mí, _

_soy_ _el mismo, el que te adoraba._

_Si te acuerdas de ti, _

_no_ _cuelgues esta llamada._

_Entérate que sigo aquí,  
congelándome en el tiempo, _

_esperando_ _a que digas sí, _

_para_ _ir hasta tu encuentro._

"**Laura" – Ricardo Arjona**

Símbolo 20: Abismo

_Ginny:_

_Me gustaría poder agregar a esas seis letras tan amadas un apelativo afectuoso. Querida, tal vez. Divina no estaría del todo mal. Adorada sería tajantemente preciso, quizás hasta el punto que desagradaría. Pero no puedo rebajarme hasta quedar al desnudo desde el encabezamiento mismo de la carta. Soy perfectamente consciente de calidad y la cantidad de mis propios sentimientos, y desde que los acepté a los dieciséis años, jamás volví a renegar de ellos. Tu posees un conocimiento detallado y perfecto de ellos, aunque imagino que al menos durante estos últimos años los has olvidado. O al menos has intentado hacerlo. Por eso, no me estoy escondiendo ni de ti ni de mí, y no llego a comprender del todo de quién lo estoy haciendo. Supongo que intentó escapar de mi propia debilidad. Plagando la carta de apelativos cariñosos, estoy seguro de que sería víctima de la melancolía de las cartas de antaño. He decidido cortar por lo sano y evitar ese riesgo desde el mismo encabezamiento. _

_Pero dan igual los melindres y los remilgos. No puedo dar fe de que vayas a leer esto, y no es solo por esos rumores estúpidos que se han echado a correr sobre que has muerto, sino porque supongo que continuará firme tu decisión de romper lazos con el pasado. Eso es lo que verdaderamente temo, y no tu muerto. No puedes tener más de 45 años en estos momentos, aunque las explicaciones de que ningún cuerpo humano puede permanecer inmune a las drogas durante tanto tiempo son plausibles. Hay corriendo, incluso, versiones descabelladas de que te secuestraron los mortífagos, extasiados con tu carrera pornográfica, para asesinarte durante un bacanal interminable. Otros, dicen que te secuestraron para arrancarte información sobre mi paradero y que te mataron cuando te negaste a dársela. _

_Pero me niego a creer en esa idealizada salida romántica. Siento un dolor profundo en los huesos, y me niego también a creer que eso sea producto de tu muerte, obligándome a pensar que son achaques de la edad o que lo que verdaderamente me duele es tu ausencia. Lo comparó con el que sentí cuando te marchaste, cuando me enteré a que habías decidido dedicar tu vida, y no me atrevo a afirmar que es infinitamente menor, porque no es cierto, y me avergüenzo. Te fuiste hace más de veinte años y, desde entonces, vivo en un abismo. Las fuerzas no pueden estarme flaqueando justo ahora, aunque si tal vez la intuición._

_Por eso te escribo, Ginny. No te pido que me recuerdes; sería egoísta de mi parte. No te pido que vuelvas; de eso perdí las esperanzas hace muchos años. Solo quiero saber que estás viva y seguir sobreviviendo con la fuerza de la idea. Lo que mantiene vivo al hombre es el deseo. Cuando mueras, Gin, más me valdría estar muerto a mí también. Llorar por tu destino, y amarte a la distancia con el impulso de toda una vida, es todo lo que me queda._

_Eternamente tuyo,_

_Harry._

Eh… si, es raro, y no se sostiene por ningún lado, pero alguna vez en la vida hay que experimentar con las cosas. Experimenté con esto, y salió mal. En fin, no es la muerte de nadie.

Sobre el anterior, aunque nació como una historia inconclusa, no pensaba hacer la continuación. Aunque si insisten, podemos _discutirlo…_ Por otro lado, ¿recuerdan que era un examen para ser betalectora? ¡Aprobé! Deséenme suerte para la segunda parte… voy a necesitarla.

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	23. 19: Crisis

_How long can a girl be shackled to you?  
How long before my dignity is reclaimed?  
How long can a girl stay haunted by you?  
Soon I'll grow up and I won't even flinch at your name_

_¿Por cuánto tiempo puede una chica estar atada a ti?_

_¿Por cuánto tiempo antes de que mi dignidad sea reclamada?_

_¿Por cuánto tiempo puede una chica permanecer encantada por ti?_

_Pronto creceré y no vacilaré ante tu nombre_

"**Flinch" – Alanis Morissette**

Símbolo 19: Crisis

Ginny Weasley necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para recuperar su timo cardíaco normal. Con infinita paciencia, apretó cada uno de sus nudillos contra la mesita de luz, para extender sus dedos que estaban crispados en un rictus involuntario. Miró al frente con ojos acuosos y perdidos, y se obligó a respirar profundamente hasta llenar completamente la parte baja de su abdomen.

Se llevó las manos a la cara, desesperada al darse cuenta que de todos modos no era capaz de dominar el temblor compulsivo de sus manos ni las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

"_Contrólate, Ginny. Contrólate." _Pensó, apretando fuertemente los párpados. "_No puede estar teniendo este efecto sobre ti. No después de tantos años, y no cuando sabías que esto tarde o temprano ocurriría."_

Pero, evidentemente, el control de sus emociones era algo que estaba fuera de su alcance. Y sus emociones tenían total dominio sobre su cuerpo.

Le hubiera gustado que fuera de otro modo, pero no era posible. Había ciertas en su naturaleza que no podía cambiar.

Le hubiera gustado sentirse invadida solo por una fría indiferencia, pero no podía evitar los celos fulminantes, y esa tristeza tan honda que casi quemaba.

Le hubiera gustado que no le importara en lo más mínimo. Pero, sabiendo que Cho Chang debía estarse comiendo a besos a Harry en ese preciso instante, no podía evitar entrar en _crisis._

------------------------------------------------------------

El examen era "Intriga", para que se aclaren un poco más. Les agradezco su silencio respecto a "Abismo", pero que no se haga costumbre¿eh? Quiero que sepan que ya tengo todos los símbolos escritos

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	24. 24: Reloj

_De vez en mes_

_no_ _hay más reloj_

_que_ _el de tu cuerpo._

_No hay más luz_

_que_ _la que das…_

_de_ _vez en mes…_

"**De vez en mes" – Ricardo Arjona**

Símbolo 24: Reloj

Había algo en la tardanza de ella que no le gustaba, pensó Harry mientras miraba como las agujas del _reloj_ se acercaban más a las nueve que a las ocho. Cuando la puerta se abrió, no pudo evitar exhalar un suspiro de alivio.

- ¡Ginny, por Dios!- Clamó acercándose al recibidor donde debía estarse quitando el abrigo.- ¡Estaba preocupado!

Se detuvo. Ella estaba más pálida aún de lo habitual. Le tocó las manos. Estaban heladas.

- Ginny¿qué…?- Dejó la frase a medio terminar cuando fue evidente que ella sentía la imperiosa necesidad de decir algo.

- Harry…- Se detuvo. Tuvo un espasmo y torció su boca en una mueca, como si hubiera pensado durante mucho tiempo en qué decirle, y se hubiera arrepentido en el último instante.- Renuncié al equipo.

Harry dejó caer de la impresión la taza que traía en las manos.

- ¡Pero, Ginny¡Tú _amas_ jugar al Quidditch!

Ella asintió fervorosamente con la cabeza.

- Si. Pero no puedo detener el _reloj._

Harry le tomó las manos.

- Nena, si estás haciendo esto por eso de que tenemos horarios a destiempo, no voy a permitir que…

- No, Harry. No hablo de _ese_ reloj.- Señaló con una mano el que él llevaba en la muñeca, que había sido de su tío.- Hablo de _mi_ reloj. _Mi reloj biológico._- Harry entrecerró los ojos. No comprendía lo que ella estaba diciendo. Ginny posó una mano en su mejilla y sonrió tímidamente.- Estoy embarazada.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Agg, odio repetir situaciones, pero _Reloj_ era perfecto para hablar del _reloj biológico _de Ginny. Y _Crisis _es en Hogwarts: después de Hogwarts, Cho Chang se cayó en un abismo, o al menos entre nosotros podemos simularlo xD. Los símbolos son treinta, y tengo escritos toditos, toditos. Gracias por el ánimo.

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	25. 26: Paranoia

Símbolo 26: Paranoia

_Harry oyó otro ruido a sus espaldas y se dio vuelta. Sintió como si dejara de latirle el corazón: Ginny estaba entrando por el hueco de la pared (…). Ginny lo miró y esbozó una sonrisa radiante. Harry había olvidado lo bonita que era- o nunca se había fijado bien-, pero jamás se había alegrado menos de verla (…)._

- _¡No puedo irme!- Gritó Ginny anegada en lágrimas de rabia.- ¡Toda mi familia está aquí; no soporto quedarme esperando en casa, sola, sin enterarme de lo que pasa…!_

_Su mirad se cruzó con la de Harry por primera vez. Ginny lo miró suplicante, pero él negó con la cabeza y ella se dio vuelta, disgustada._

- Insisto en que estás siendo ridículamente estúpido y ridículamente injusto conmigo.- Dijo, en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que toda la sala la escuchara. Todos parpadearon, confundidos, pues nadie se había percatado de su intercambio visual con Harry, no creían que ella estuviera hablando de Bill, y no entendían porque hablaba de su madre en masculino. Ron y Hermione, que comprendían todo, intercambiaron miradas nerviosas. Presentían que estaba por estallar la tensión contenida durante meses. Harry respiró profundo y contó hasta diez. Ante su inercia, Ginny volvió a mirarlo. Potter no pudo evitar pensar que estaba aún más hermosa con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos brillantes.- Harry, estoy harta de esa _paranoia_ tuya.

La sala entera contuvo el aliento. Comenzaban a comprender.

- No es _paranoia_, Ginny. Creo que no eres consciente del riesgo que ya sufres, y del que sufrirías.

- ¿Qué no soy consciente¡Soy tan consciente como cuando tenía catorce años y te seguí al Ministerio a rescatar a Sirius¡Tan consciente como cuando tenía quince y defendí Hogwarts de la invasión de los mortífagos!- Chilló. Estaba histérica.- ¿Ahora no puedo porque tengo dieciséis¡Es retomadamente estúpido! Ya tuve bastante con lo que sufrí este año, sin noticias de ustedes tres. ¡Odiaba pensar que estaban en riesgo y yo no podía hacer nada al respecto!- Rompió a llorar en lágrimas de rabia e impotencia.- No voy a permitir que salgas a enfrentarte con Vol… - El nombre se le atoró en la garganta, no por miedo, sino a causa de un hechizo permanente al que los habían sometido los Carrows para impedirles pronunciar la palabra- _¡ese maldito bastardo,_ sin mi, Harry!

Cuando el estallido de furia de Ginny terminó, se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la Sala. Harry se acercó a la pelirroja y la tomó de las manos.

- Ginny, no es que yo piense que tu no eres capaz de defenderte sola.

- Bueno, no lo parece.- Masculló ella.

Harry suspiró.

- Pero tienes que entenderme, Ginny. No puedo _permitir_ que te pase nada. Y si tú estás ahí afuera luchando, lo más probable es que yo solo pueda pensar en tu seguridad, y no en derrotar al innombrable. Porque ya te lo dije una vez, tengo que ser yo quién lo mate.

La pelirroja pareció desinflarse como un globo ante ese motivo y esa revelación. La rabia había desaparecido, y solo persistían la tristeza y un dolor profundo.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que _yo_ pueda soportar aquí sin saber nada sobre _ti?_

Harry pareció olvidarse que lo los padres, los hermanos mayores y dos ex novios de ella. Le acarició una mejilla y apoyó la frente contra la suya.

- _Tienes _que soportar, Ginny. Porque es mi destino, y hasta que no lo cumpla, tú y yo no podremos hacer una vida normal.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza. Pero se separó de él y volvió a darle la espalda. Si continuaba cerca de él no se haría responsable de cómo reaccionara su cuerpo. Y si continuaba mirándolo a los ojos, quizás él se daría cuenta de que ella lo entendía, pero no lo aceptaba, y que pensaba escaparse en cuanto él le sacara los ojos de encima. Porque, si no sabía que ella estaba luchando, _¿cómo podría preocuparse? _Percibió que Fred estaba por hacer un comentario sarcástico, pero Charlie lo calló con una mirada severa. Cho Chang tenía los ojos desencajados, pero en un momento así, _ni eso_ podía consolarla.

- _Está bien. Está bien, me despediré de ustedes ahora y..._

-----------------------------------------------------------

Los _lost_ _momment_ son algo así como el pan de mi vida desde que terminó el 7mo libro. Sigo indignada por el trato que se le dio al personaje de Ginny, y si solo puedo remediarlo con mi imaginación, así lo haré. Gracias por las felicitaciones, etc. Me encanta sentirme leída, es todo lo que necesito para poder sguir escribiendo.

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	26. 14: Tatuaje

_Ella caminó hacia la puerta y él sólo la miró. Volvió su cara mientras ella se quitaba el primer botón de su falda y se subía la blusa._

_Harry no podía pensar. Ella bajó su mirada poniéndolo totalmente a su merced. Y entonces cualquier preconcepto que tenía acerca de los tatuajes se esfumó._

_Ahí, justo donde termina su espalda y empieza la gloria, había un tatuaje. Ginny tenía dibujada una cruz. Todavía no sabe como, se acercó a ella para observarlo más de cerca. Era una cruz egipcia._

"**Capítulo 15: Fuego Azabache" – "Fe de Erratas" – Anelis Evans**

Símbolo 13: Tatuaje

- Harry.- Murmuró Ginny, con la respiración entrecortada, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural por alejar la cabeza del moreno de su clavícula.- ¡Harry, por el amor de Dios, para¡Que no puedo ni pensar!

Él, que se había refunfuñado cuando ella había conseguido alejar sus labios de su piel, sonrió ante eso. 

- Es la idea, Gin. No me gusta cuando piensas demasiado las cosas. Me gusta cuando eres impulsiva y salvaje.

La pelirroja sonrió a su vez y lo empujó hasta tumbarlo en la cama, y quedar ella arriba de él. Él rió.

- Precisamente de eso estaba hablando.

- Harry… ¿recuerdas el _tatuaje_?

Potter la abrazó por la cintura y acarició el final de su espalda con tanta delicadeza que Ginny creyó sentir escalofríos.

- Como olvidarlo.

- Bueno- Susurró la Weasley mientras le llenaba de besos los párpados y la nariz.- he estado pensando en hacerme otro. La cruz egipcia se complementaría perfectamente con el Ojo de Horus.

- Mmm…- Fue la única respuesta de él, demasiado interesado en aprovecharse de su posición para besarle el nacimiento de los pechos.

- Y me gustaría tatuármelo aquí.- Inercia. Harry no se molestó en alzar la vista para ver dónde se estaba señalando ella.- En la frente, Harry.

El moreno se atragantó y comenzó a toser espasmódicamente. ¿Acaso ella había enloquecido, o qué?

- Ginny, por Dios¿en qué estás pensando?

Pero ella no lo escuchaba, pues había comenzado a reír frenéticamente.

- ¡Oh, Harry¡Deberías haber visto tu cara¡Era un poema!

Y entonces él lo comprendió todo. Ella había estado riéndose de él _todo el tiempo._

- Eres un peligro, pelirroja.

Ella continuaba riendo tanto que parecía que iba ahogarse.

- No, ahora en serio, Harry. El día que te tatúes ese colacuerno húngaro, me tatúo lo que quieras y donde quieras.- Acompañó la propuesta con una mirada sugerente.

Harry bajó su cabeza y le levantó la camisa con la nariz, para besarle el ombligo suavemente.

- No me gustan los tatuajes, Ginny.

Ella escapó de su contacto y se sentó en la cama, como ofendida. 

- Entonces no puedes estar conmigo.

Simuló levantarse, pero él ya había tenido suficientes bromas por ese día. La tomó de los hombros y la volteó sobre la cama, la empujó y la obligó a quedar de espaldas. Le levantó la camisa hasta los hombros y comenzó a bajar con besos por su columna vertebral. Besó la zona de alrededor de la cruz con ternura y parsimonia. Hundió la nariz entre el vello suave que ella tenía en esa parte de la espalda y finalmente tocó el tatuaje apenas con la punta de su lengua.

- Bueno… todos podemos hacer _excepciones_…

-------------------------------------------------------------

Esta viñeta fue, en su momento, escrita para el cumpleaños número veintiuno de Yanira, mi megela.

He notado una clara buena disposición hacia Ginny Weasley, últimamente. ;) Ey, que deberíamos crear un club de fans. O al menos una comunidad en LJ. ¿Qué les parecería la idea?

Stef, tómate todo el tiempo que necesites/quieras, pero volvé, porque extraño tus comentarios.

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	27. 18: Eco

Símbolo 18: Eco

Ginny apoyó una mejilla contra el pecho de Harry y dejó que su oído se llenara con la dulzura de ese sonido que llevaba meses añorando volver a oír. _El eco del latido de su corazón._

No era que no le importara lo que Harry estaba contándole al ED y a la orden del Fénix. Si, era importante, y en algún momento lo obligaría a contárselo con pelos y señales de manera particular, pero no era _lo más importante._

Para Ginny, lo más importante era comprobar que él tuviera todas las partes del cuerpo en su lugar correcto, que el largo trance no lo hubiera dañado psicológicamente más que a muy corto plazo, y que él siguiera siendo el mismo de antes.

Como Harry estaba agotado pero ileso, hablaba del asunto con tranquilidad y cordura, y seguía teniendo los ojos dulces y la sonrisa tímida, todo lo demás pasaba a un segundo plano. Porque aunque era _importante_ saber acerca del pasado de Voldemort, Dumbledore y Snape, y el presente de Harry, lo _vital_ era dejarse arrullar en el regazo de él, con Harry rodeándola con los brazos y acariciando su cabello, con el _eco_ hipnótico de su voz resonando en su caja toráxica invitándola a la felicidad sublime.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es cortito, pero era lo único que se me ocurría. Además, los últimos cuatro los escribí de un tirón, casi como si las ideas necesitaran de una extirpación quirúrgica para poder salir a flote. 

Eh, si, son épocas, que más bien que con mis ganas de escribir o mi imaginación, dependen de manera directamente proporcional de mi tiempo libre. Por eso me esforcé en terminar estas historias, porque dentro de una semana empiezo las clases y no va a haber chance de que escriba hasta cuatro viñetas por noche, como a veces hago en vacaciones.

Y yo que creí que en la viñeta anterior había quedado demostrado que Harry también tiene poder _sensual_ (por decirlo de alguna manera) sobre Ginny. A eso es a lo que apunta el final. Y si, la idea del tatuaje pertenece a otra historia "_Fe de erratas_" de Anelis Evans, que pueden encontrar en mis favoritos. Son _lost momments _del 6º libro, y Anelis me dio permiso para utilizarlo como si fuera canon.

He decidido que voy a hacer una comunidad de LJ en la podamos regodearnos a nuestras anchas con Ginny Weasley. Denme un poco de tiempo, en cuanto pueda les aviso.

Por otro lado, me gustaría que le den una oportunidad a Gabrielle Delacour en mi otra tabla de viñetas, "_Momentos". _Y mejor me callo, porque tengo más notas que historia, y es _PATÉTICO._

**Lean, Escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	28. 21: Aguja

Símbolo 21: Aguja Gabriela Normal Gabriela 3 9 2008-03-14T10:49:00Z 2008-03-23T10:46:00Z 1 363 2000 16 4 2359 10.6839 Clean Clean 21 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 / Style Definitions / table.MsoNormalTable mso-style-name:"Tabla normal"; mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0; mso-tstyle-colband-size:0; mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-parent:""; mso-padding-alt:0cm 5.4pt 0cm 5.4pt; mso-para-margin:0cm; mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman";

Símbolo 21: Aguja

Ginny se llevó las manos a la cara, horrorizada, cuando vio a Harry desplomarse frente a ella. Se hizo un silencio devastador y total en la sala. Nadie se movió hasta que Harry intentó incorporarse por sus propios medios, y Luna y Hermione corrieron a ayudarlo. Ginny se dijo a si misma que sólo lo hacía por intentar acallar su conciencia, pero hubiera jurado que había sorprendido un brillo de orgullo en los ojos de la castaña. 

Harry se incorporó solo, negándose a recibir ayuda de nadie, y se acercó a Ginny con pasos tambaleantes. La pelirroja sintió como si mil _agujas_ se le clavaran en las extremidades. Cada pinchazo era una punzad de remordimiento y culpa. No podía haber sido tan idiota de haberse dejado llevar por el arrebato. Había sido tan solo un enfrentamiento rutinario del ED, ¡no una batalla campal! Harry había pedido un voluntario para mostrar el encantamiento escudo, y ella se había ofrecido. El objetivo del ejercicio estaba lejos de haberse cumplido. Harry apenas había tenido tiempo de empuñar la varita cuando el hechizo de Ginny le dio de lleno en el pecho y lo tumbó al suelo.

El moreno llegó justo delante suyo y Ginny apretó fuerte los párpados, esperando una reprimenda que creía merecer. Se olvidaba de todo lo que sabía acerca de él, y de lo mucho más que intuía.

Mientras alzaba una mano para acariciarle un mechón pelirrojo, Harry pensó que nunca había mirado a Ginny con detenimiento y verdadera conciencia. ¿Había sido siempre tan bonita? El gesto murió en el intento, pero el pensamiento perduró. Además de un gran talento mágico, _¿qué otras cosas esconderían las pecas?_

- Muy bien, Ginny.- Ella abrió los ojos como platos.- Has demostrado de manera brillante como _desestabilizar_ al oponente.

Mientras la Sala Multipropósito se llenaba de murmullos, Ginny no podía saber que Harry se debatía entre los pinchazos de curiosidad recién despertada y de orgullo por el trabajo bien cumplido.

No, no, lo siento, pero todavía no cree la comunidad sobre Ginny = Perdón, pero necesito ideas par el nombre. ¡Ayuda! Por otro lado, estoy pensando en escribir dos pequeños epílogos, o bonustracks, como quieran llamarlos: otra versión de "Suerte" y otra versión de "Crisis". ¿Están interesados?

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	29. 30: Eternidad

_Bailemos, porque no hacen falta palabras de más. _

_Bailemos, porque prefiero que dure un segundo _

_mi__ noche a tu lado y jugar con tu fuego…_

**"Bailemos" – Coti**

Símbolo 30: Eternidad

Había ciertas cosas en la vida, decidió Harry de repente, que no cambiaría por nada del Universo.

Como haber podido conocer a su padrino, aunque hubiera sido solo por un tiempo dolorosamente breve, y haber ayudado a descubrir su inocencia.

Como haber conocido a Remus Lupin, y poder ser partícipe de sus dolor, y hacer lo posible por ofrecerle una sonrisa de aliento cada vez que lo veía.

Como todas las fichas que había apostado a la fidelidad y la calidad humana de Luna y Neville, y que habían demostrado haber sido bien jugadas.

Como Ron y Hermione en toda su extensión, con defectos y virtudes. No les movería un pelo de lugar, porque los adoraba tal como eran.

Como Ginny y _toda_ su maravillosa realidad.

Porque, pensó Harry, estrechando un poco más la cintura de ella, y acariciándole el pelo con la otra mano, esas eran las cosas que hacían que la vida _valiera la pena._

Porque aunque no pudiera pasar más que un segundo con ella, eran tan valioso, tan lleno de significado y sentimiento, que bien podría haber sido una _eternidad._

Gente linda, se está acabando lo que se daba. No sé cuando tenga tiempo de escribir esos epílogos, pero prometo que lo haré. Por lo pronto, tengo escrito un… algo así como un bonustrack ;) La comunidad… dios, tengo que tomarme un par de horas para dedicarme a eso. Prometo que lo haré pronto.

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	30. 12: Incertidumbre

_Acompañarte tiene un precio: la clandestinidad, la cárcel, las amenazas de muerte y esa zozobra, o el síndrome de la demora que cuando estás por llegar aparece con el fantasma del miedo porque a lo mejor no volvés nunca más (…) Es difícil amarte, querido, y sobrevivir con dignidad los riesgos a los que está expuesto un hombre que pelea y no se entrega._

**"Querido" – Alicia Barrios**

Símbolo 12: Incertidumbre

A Ginny Weasley le hubiese gustado poder enamorarse verdaderamente de Dean Thomas o de Michael Corner. Que alguno de los dos (cualquiera, a fines prácticos daba lo mismo) hubiese podido ganarle el corazón a base de besos robados en los armarios y paciencia infinita.

A Ginny Weasley le hubiese gustado poder corresponder al amor que sabía que Neville sentía por ella. Que su mejor amigo dejara de sufrir de una vez por todas, y ella pudiera ser feliz con una persona que sabía que la adoraba más que a su vida.

A Ginny Weasley le hubiese gustado poder sentirse tentada por el brillo extraño que sorprendía a veces en los ojos de Luna. Que su amiga pudiese ilustrarla, con pelos y señales, sobre las ventajas de aquel placer milenario que atesoraba.

A Ginny Weasley le hubiese gustado poder perderse en una multitud de gente sin cara y sin nombre, entrar en un bar _muggle_ y emborracharse hasta perder la conciencia y la memoria. Que, por alguna causa fortuita, pudiera amanecer en la cama del hombre de su vida.

A Ginny Weasley le hubiese gustado poder tener una vocación (o al menos un deseo de olvidar) tan fuerte como su hermano Charlie. Que un país lejano y olvidado escondiera la llave de su felicidad.

Pero había cosas que hacían a su naturaleza más inherente, que la hacían ser Ginny Weasley y, si pretendía seguir siéndolo, no podía desear cambiarlas.

_Y el amor por Harry Potter era una de ellas._

A veces, le hubiese gustado que él no fuera como era, pero rápidamente se daba cuenta de que no sería él si no fuera temerario e impulsivo, si no pusiera su vida en correr tras Voldemort. Y ella no podría amarlo si no fuera _intrínsecamente_ él.

Entonces Ginny Weasley se mordía los labios y se abandonaba al doloroso placer de amarlo con cada partícula de su cuerpo, de sufrir una muerte lenta por cada segundo que él no regresaba.

Porque no podía decir que se había acostumbrado a la _incertidumbre_ de saberlo lejos y en riesgo. Nunca podría acostumbrarse. Porque el único antídoto era luchar hombro con hombro con él. Pero él era débil (mucho más débil que ella, aunque pareciera lo contrario) y no podía soportar la _incertidumbre_ de saberla en riesgo _a ella._

Era difícil amarlo, soportar estoica el temor y la intriga a partes iguales. Pero era eso lo que fortalecía el amor, lo que le daba valor incalculable al encuentro esporádico, lo que valuaba los besos y las caricias en oro puro.

Era tal vez por eso que Ginny sabía que nunca podría amar tanto a nadie más. Porque ese amor la marcaba a fuego, la obligaba a _sentirse viva._

_¿Amarlo la hacía sufrir? ¡Que buena suerte! (1)_

_--_

_(1) ¿Amarte a ti me hace sufrir? ¡Que buena suerte! _**"Amarte a ti" – Ricardo Arjona**

Lamentablemente, se acabó lo que se daba. Queda un epílogo, si, pero las dos versiones de las que había hablado no las escribí. Mi tiempo para escribir se está viendo drásticamente reducido. Seguramente en algún momento las haga, pero no las esperen próximamente. Por otro lado, lo prometido es deuda. Prometí un lugar donde hablar de Ginny, y lo cree. Se llama _¡Viva la pelirroja!_, y es un foro de fanfiction que está asociado a una C2 en donde subir historias en las que nuestra pelirroja aparezca tal y como se lo merece. La dirección es /community/Vivalapelirroja/57189/ . Si no la ven, lo que es probable que suceda, vayan a mi profile. Donde dice _"__Stories Authored: (71)__ . __Favorite Authors: (15)__ . __Favorite Stories: (93)__ . _Communities (1)" hagan clic en "Communities" y llegaran fácil.

No voy a hacer una despedida lacrimógena ahora, la haré con el epílogo, _Fuimos lo que fuimos. _Por cierto, me gusta mucho este símbolo en particular. A ver si ustedes también están satisfechos con el último de todos.

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	31. Bonustrack: Fuimos lo que fuimos

_Por los miles de homenajes que nos dimos (…)_

_Porque fuimos lo que fuimos…_

**"Fuimos lo que fuimos" Jorge Drexler y Ella Baila Sola**

Bonustrack: Fuimos lo que fuimos

- Toma.

Harry trató de imprimir en el gesto un aire espontáneo y desinteresado. No terminaba de decidirse sobre si esperaba que ella notara la importancia simbólica de la decisión o no.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó ella, acercándose unos pasos.

- Toma.- Repitió él, y alargó un poco más el brazo.

Ginny parpadeó, perpleja.

- ¿Es en serio, Harry?

- Muy en serio, Ginny.

Ella alargó un brazo tembloroso y la tomó con manos reverentes. La acarició con la yema de los dedos como quien acariciaría a una amante.

- ¿Puedo usarla?

- ¿Crees acaso que te la di par que la mires? ¿Par hacerte desear? No soy tan cruel, Ginny.

A ella se le encendieron los ojos y una sonrisa prendió en su rostro. La miró maravillada por unos instantes, pero después se la devolvió con gesto compungido.

- No, no puedo hacerlo Harry.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Tienes miedo, Ginny?- La azuzó, pero no tomó el objeto de sus manos.

- _¿Miedo?_ ¿Estás de broma? He volado en una Cometa 260, _eso sí que da miedo._- Él rió.- No, no quiero dañarla.

- Hablas como si no supieras volar.

- Pero te la regaló Sirius, Harry.

- En tus manos estará tan segura como en las mías. Porque- carraspeó.- vuelas _casi_ tan bien como yo.

Ella sonrió, maligna. _Así que él tenía ganas de jugar._

- _¿Casi?- _Preguntó con voz aguda.

- _Casi.- _Confirmó él, con la comisura de los labios estallándole de alegría.

- Y si vuelo _casi_ tan bien como usted, Señor Potter, ¿puede decirme cómo beso?

Él simuló meditar la respuesta.

- No lo recuerdo.

Ginny se acercó y lo besó apenas, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, pese a que él la estaba esperando.

- ¿Lo recuerda ahora?- Preguntó con ojos brillantes.

Él se encogió de hombros. Ella volvió a besarlo. Esta vez, él la tomó del mentón y le impidió separarse pronto.

- ¿Y ahora?

- Tal vez.

- ¿Y ahora?

- Un poco más.

- Y ahora.

- Mire usted, que poca memoria a corto plazo tengo.

Porque lo importante no era que ella montara una Barredora 5 y él la Saeta de fuego, o viceversa; que él estudiara Historia de la Magia y él contara las pecas de su nariz; que hicieran castillos en el aire o se besaran hasta agotarse. Lo importante era compartir esos días de felicidad idílica, esas tardes de amor, risas y complicidad; era el recuerdo que les quedaría a los dos del otro y de si mismo cuando estaban juntos, y que sería para ellos el sol dominante en los días oscuros.

--

¿Dónde se fueron todos? Parece habérselos tragado la Tierra en las últimas viñetas. El bonustrack en honor al regreso a la vida de Nayades. No quiero ponerme sentimental, pero voy a extrañar este agradable ambiente de gente fanática de la pelirroja y del Harry/Ginny. Por cierto, se aceptan pedidos varios sobre situaciones específicas de esta pareja. Estoy dispuesta a escribir lo que sea sobre ellos.

Los quiero, populi.

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


End file.
